


АУ-челлендж (сборник текстов)

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtain Fic, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Драбблы с майского АУ-челленджа-2018: каждый день по одному (кроме тем, которые автор решил пропустить).





	1. Знакомство онлайн (Ларри/Акменра, преслэш)

Ларри давно знал: если возникает чувство, что в чате все идиоты, то что-то не так с тобой самим. Поэтому просто не стал ни с кем ругаться и собирался закрыть браузер.

Этот, с пирамидами на аватаре, выскочил неожиданно, как чёрт из табакерки:

«Погодите, но ведь снеппер и правда удобнее?»

О-о-о, форум изобретателей давно не видывал такой бурной ответной реакции.

«Да кто тебе сказал?»

«Да он все спёр, а выдаёт за своё!»

«Иди займись уроками, сопляк!»

И так далее, и тому подобное.

Ларри даже не понял сперва, что происходит. А потом спросил:

«А почему удобнее?»

«Это же очевидно, — ответил незнакомец с пирамидами. — Для хлопка нужно две руки, а для щелчка пальцами — одна. И когда я прихожу домой с сумкой продуктов и хочу включить свет в прихожей…»

Ларри сам не понял, как это у него вырвалось. Пальцы словно сами набрали:

«Ты кто такой?»

Потому что этот один понял, в чем изюмина изобретения. А также поразительно не обращал внимания на всякие подколки типа «откуда ты понаехал» и «мальчик, иди учи уроки».

«Я студент, — побежали по экрану ответные строчки. — Из Каира. Учусь в Нью-Йорке в университете. На историческом».

Ишь ты! Студент. Каир, Каир… это где такой? А-а, это где эти самые… пирамиды?

«Древний египтянин, значит», — Ларри несло дальше.

«Не настолько древний, чтобы не разобраться в твоём изобретении, — пришёл ответ. — Но иероглифами писать умею. Мы изучаем».

«Ух ты! — не сдержался Ларри.— А напиши что-нибудь?»

Ответом был ржущий смайлик. И строка:

«Раскладки нет такой. Это надо вживую показывать. Если хочешь, покажу».

Ларри подумал. Честно подумал, целую минуту. Может быть, две. Студент: сколько ему, двадцать? Двадцать один? В университете учится. Наверняка в Каире родители — денежные мешки. Золотая молодёжь. Нахрена ему нужен разведённый тридцатипятилетний мужик?

Но с другой стороны — иероглифы!..

Ларри плюнул и написал в ответ:

«Завтра вечером, часов в пять, в кафешке около твоего университета. У меня в руках будут блокнот и карандаш».

Дождался кивающего весёлого смайлика и только тогда закрыл браузер.


	2. Бойзбэнд (Джед/Октавиус преслэш, Ларри/Акменра преслэш, школьная!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> В тексте упоминается перевод неизвестного автора песни "From Me to You" группы "The Beatles"

— Мистер Дэйли! — обиженно вопил Джедидайя. — Вы скажите этому макароннику, что ему слон на ухо наступил!

Октавиус — тот, кого Джед называл макаронником — насупился и молчал, вцепившись в свою гитару.

Я строго сказал:

— Джед, а ну придержи язык. Во-первых, если сейчас сюда заглянет директор Макфи, нам всем влетит за неполиткорректность, и мне первому, а то, что я отыграюсь на тебе на уроках — это гарантированно. Во-вторых, тебе вот будет приятно, если я буду звать тебя реднеком? А я могу, ты знаешь.

Теперь Джед обиженно засопел. Конечно, как ему обзываться — так ничего, а как его обзывать, так не смей! Нет уж, эти игры мы сразу пресечём. Сил моих больше нет: приехал паренёк из Италии, аж из самого Рима, родители работают в Штатах, он учится в нашей школе, и неплохо учится, надо сказать! А как выяснилось — еще и поёт. Итальянцы вообще народ певучий: бельканто там, гондольеры, всё такое. Сам пришёл, попросился — можно? А мы как раз только собирались новым составом, я и предложил: соло потянешь? Ой, как мальчик потянул, любо-дорого. А Джед… да ревнует он, ясное дело. Сам в солисты метил, только вот у него голосочек-то подкачал. Хрипловат, и диапазона не хватает. А Октавиус весь репертуар «Битлз» наизусть знает, и, по слухам, на «Квин» замахивается. Благо голос позволяет.

Джед у нас на ударных, оно вполне соответствует его темпераменту. И не фальшивит, конечно: только периодически с ритма сбивается, а так всё хорошо.

Да, гордится, что прямой потомок первых переселенцев, чистокровный американец! Я уж не стал в своё время уточнять, что скорее чистокровная американка — это Сакаджавея, которая нашими костюмами занимается: у нее родители то ли из племени сиу, то ли из чероки. Экзотическая такая внешность у девочки, даже председатель школьного совета Тедди не остался равнодушным. Ой, как не остался! Ну да бог с ними, у Тедди голова на плечах имеется, я не волнуюсь за них совершенно. А вот Джед…

Ну чего он, в самом деле, к новенькому пристаёт? Вообще по национальности проезжаться — последнее дело, тем более в нашей группе. У нас этих национальностей — как в Ноевом ковчеге: я вот, кстати, еврей, тоже повод для насмешек, но надо мной Джед почему-то не ёрничает?

— Мистер Дэйли, может, Джеду влюбиться надо, чтобы не был таким вредным? Весна на дворе, у нас в репертуаре песни про любовь, сублимация, как писал Фрейд, — весело фыркнул Ак за клавишными.

Вот, кстати, Ак — он вообще египтянин! Точнее, копт. Мы как-то возвращались вместе домой после репетиции, и Ак рассказал мне, что копты — это маленькая народность в Египте, чуть ли не прямые потомки фараонов, но сейчас арабы их притесняют, устраивают теракты, поэтому его родители уехали из Каира. Ак родился уже в Нью-Йорке, но… внешность у него такая, колоритная.

Но над ним Джед почему-то тоже не смеётся? Только огрызнулся «самому тебе надо влюбиться», и все. А вот Октавиуса — задолбал, по-простому говоря. Кстати… это мысль, про любовь. Надо будет её подумать.

Нет, конечно, напрямую с Джедом на тему «может быть, тебе Октавиус просто нравится» — я не стану заговаривать: у нас политика такая, не спрашивай — не говори. Но, кажется, в этом что-то есть: просто как по учебнику все ложится. Может, спросить у Джеда — смотрел ли он «Горбатую гору»? Нет, тоже не стоит. А то еще подумает, что я к нему подкатываю.

— Так, давайте «Битлз» повторим, «Тебе от меня», — скомандовал я вслух.

Надо, надо репетировать, нам эту песню играть на школьном балу, осталось два месяца, а мальчишки до сих пор кто в лес, кто по дрова. Пожалуй, только кроме Ака. Я поймал себя на том, что опять пялюсь на его руки, застывшие над клавишами, и спешно отвернулся. Нет, конечно, я не буду к нему придираться, как Джед к Октавиусу. Но что-то делать с этим надо, правда.

— Четыре, три, два, один, — отстукал ритм Джед, и Октавиус запел:

— Если этого ты так ждёшь,  
Если это я смог понять,  
Лишь позови, и придёт все к тебе  
С любовью от меня.

У меня есть все, что ты ждёшь,  
В сердце этого не отнять,  
Лишь позови, и придёт все к тебе  
С любовью от меня.

Меня самого аж как током по позвоночнику пронизало — так он это пел, дьявол! И Джед лупил по своим барабанам, словно во сне, и пялился на Октавиуса так, будто увидел что-то необычайное. Я посмотрел на Ака: он уставился в свои клавиши и перебирал пальцами, усмехаясь, словно понимал то, что до меня ещё не дошло.

— Руки, чтобы из объятий  
Уйти ты не могла, — пел Октавиус. —  
Губы, чтобы поцелуем  
Довольна ты была.

«Чтобы из объятий уйти ты не мог, — повторял я про себя. — Чтобы поцелуем доволен ты был…»

Под конец, когда прозвучал финальный аккорд, и кто-то позвал «Эй, мистер Дэйли» — я опомнился и поднял вверх большой палец:

— Молодцы, ребята! Наконец-то. Надеюсь, что в следующий раз не будет сильно хуже!

И про себя подумал: да уж, очень я на это надеюсь, господи боже мой.


	3. Внезапное родительство (Ларри Дэйли/Акменра, Ник Дэйли, ОЖП)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Акменра  
> Сиквел ко дню 1 ["Знакомство онлайн"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/33511584)  
> 

— Вы не волнуйтесь, — сказала улыбчивая продавщица. — Я вам помогу. У вас девочка, мальчик? Вы впервые подарок ребёнку покупаете? Знаете, чем он увлекается?

Я невольно усмехнулся. Мальчик у меня, мальчик, ему через неделю десять лет, я знаком с ним почти два года, и знаю об этом мальчике практически всё.

Что он любит есть и что не любит, чего боится, что ему снится по ночам, как он учится, с кем дружит. О чём мечтает, наконец. В данный момент он мечтает о радиоуправляемом вертолёте на батарейках: он рассказывал мне об этом взахлёб, совершенно без задней мысли, а я слушал и благодарил, потому что вопрос с подарком отпадал сам собой.

Ларри потом сказал:

— Ты не вздумай этот… вертолёт. Ты его избалуешь.

Я хитро глянул в ответ:

— А по-моему, пора. М-м-м?

И ещё из-за этого мальчика — и его отца! — я поругался с собственной матерью. Она примчалась из Каира, бренча украшениями, и только хлопала глазами, когда я предъявил ей документы.

— Почему? Почему ты не сказал? Почему я узнаю об этом последняя?

— Только не говори, мам, что если бы ты узнала первая, ты бы устроила пышное торжество с цветочной аркой и друзьями жениха… женихов! — фыркнул я. — Ты ещё забыла сказать, что я опозорил весь род и что это незаконно. Здесь — уже законно, а у меня учебный вид на жительство, и я…

— Так это ты, чтобы тебе вид на жительство продлили, что ли? — ахнула мать. — Да папа бы всё устроил и без этого!

Да, мамочка. Я прекрасно знаю, папа бы устроил: но прости, так случилось, что два года назад я познакомился на форуме изобретателей с Ларри, потом мы сидели в кафешке и рисовали иероглифы в блокноте, а потом… потом, кроме всего прочего, я узнал, что у Ларри есть восьмилетний сын Ник. От первого брака.

— Это же круто, — сказал я, когда мы заговорили о будущем. — Ему вот-вот будет девять, мне двадцать три, я буду всем рассказывать, что стал отцом в четырнадцать. Обычное древнеегипетское совершеннолетие!

— Так значит, начал ты в тринадцать? — усмехался Ларри. А потом спрашивал:

— Нет, послушай, ты точно уверен?

Тут я закатывал глаза и в который раз говорил ему, что я его люблю. Ну… так получилось. Наверное, иероглифы во всем виноваты.

Мы поженились тихо, без каких-либо торжеств: получили документ и поехали втроём на Кони-Айленд. Нахохотались, накрутились на аттракционах, натрескались мороженого, а потом Ник взял меня за руку и сказал:

— Так. Ты теперь, что ли, тоже мой папа?

Я развёл руками:

— Ну… выходит, что да.

— Это круто, — заявил Ник. — А то я папе сто раз говорил, что у мамы новый муж уже есть, а у него всё ещё нет. Теперь он маму догнал!

А вот моя мама сказала мне потом:

— Не вздумай этого мальчишку усыновить официально.

— Это невозможно, — пожал я плечами. — У него родная мать жива-здорова. Всё, я больше не хочу разговаривать на эту тему.

— Отец лишит тебя наследства, — поджала губы мать. И тем же вечером улетела обратно в Каир.

А я сказал про себя: да и подавитесь вашим наследством. Я закончу университет и устроюсь на работу, а сейчас непременно куплю Нику на юбилей радиоуправляемый вертолёт. Ну, если Ларри будет настаивать, чтобы мы вдвоём его оплатили — мы оплатим вдвоём. Наследства-то мне не видать, и значит, уже сейчас надо приучаться экономить: а то растить ребёнка в наше время недёшево.


	4. Липовые отношения (Ларри Дэйли/Акменра, Амелия Эрхарт)

История человечества знает многих успешных и знаменитых личностей, но не родился еще человек, способный обмануть маму Лоуренса Дэйли.

Однако Лоуренс все-таки решил попробовать.

В один из выходных он галантно пропустил в двери свою спутницу и сказал:

— Мама, познакомься, это Амелия. Мы… собираемся пожениться.

— Амелия Эрхарт, — церемонно представилась гостья.

— Эрхарт? — переспросила мама и оглядела будущую невестку с ног до головы. — Та самая? Знаменитый инструктор по вождению, капитан женского экипажа гонки Париж-Дакар?

Амелия молча кивнула.

— Прекра-асно, — фыркнула мама. — Лоуренс, а теперь расскажи, где вы познакомились.

О, это как раз было относительно несложно. Потому что познакомились они с Амелией на углу Пятой авеню, где Акменра въехал ей в багажник. Амелия сперва подлетела к их машине с гневными воплями «Да кто так водит», потом оглядела обоих — сжавшегося за рулём паренька и мужчину постарше, который держал незадачливого водителя за руку — и неожиданно смягчилась, сунув свою визитку:

— Занятия во второй половине дня в Бронксе, скидка пятьдесят процентов, по знакомству. А сейчас предлагаю забить на инцидент и пойти посидеть в кафе!

Ларри тогда подумал, что ей понравился Акменра. А Акменра подумал — что Ларри. Они потом чуть не поругались, на адреналине-то.

А через некоторое время Ларри пришёл к Амелии и попросил помочь в одном щекотливом вопросе. Конечно, если она не боится.

Амелия фыркнула и согласилась.

И сейчас они с мамой сидели и обсуждали свадебные наряды и стол, а Ларри писал Аку эсемеску, что, кажется, получилось. «Мы еще очень удачно целовались, когда мама пришла звать нас пить чай. Она так громко топает!» — хвастался Ларри. В ответ сыпались хохочущие смайлики с поднятыми вверх большими пальцами: Ак еще со времён первого знакомства оставался верен себе, и смайлики иногда любил больше слов, хотя с английским у него все было замечательно.

А когда визит закончился, Ларри с Амелией сели в машину, и Амелия сказала:

— Кажется, она поверила. Но скажи, что ты будешь делать, когда все раскроется? Или ты реально собрался на мне жениться?

Ларри посмотрел на носки собственных ботинок, потом на Амелию и признался:

— Ей жить осталось полтора месяца, не больше. Мы ведь продержимся полтора месяца?

— Легко, — кивнула Амелия. Потом тряхнула волосами и завела мотор.


	5. Сын маминой подруги (Джед, Октавиус, ОЖП)

Тётю Лючию Джед ненавидел с детства. Да что там с детства: с рождения.

Началось с того, что мама познакомилась с этой самой Лючией в роддоме. Они, видите ли, лежали в одном блоке, и им было совершенно нечего делать, только трепаться. Вот они и подружились: что еще ожидать от двоих женщин, только что родивших и поехавших крышей на почве гормонов? Джед у мамы был первый ребёнок, и как потом показала жизнь — единственный. А вот тётя Лючия тогда родила восьмого: и как опять же показала жизнь — последнего.

Мама сразу знала, ещё когда забеременела, что у неё, во-первых, будет мальчик, а во-вторых, этого мальчика она назовёт именем знаменитого первопроходца: Джедидайя. Маленькому Джеду с детства было рассказано, как его прославленный тёзка прошёл кучу сложных перевалов, чудом вырвался из зубов гризли и героически погиб во время поисков питьевой воды для своей группы.

Джед мрачно думал: мама что, хочет, чтобы он тоже героически погиб во цвете лет, как этот идиотский траппер? Но благоразумно помалкивал.

Однако самым тяжёлым испытанием для Джеда оказалась тётя Лючия вместе со своим восьмым ребёнком.

По рассказам мамы, еще в роддоме она висела на телефоне, что-то обсуждая со своим то ли Витторио, то ли Антонио, а потом сообщила, что ее новорожденного сына будут звать Октавиус! Как римского императора. Джед усмехался: мама что, не поняла, что Октавиус не потому что император, а потому что восьмой? Но мама об этом даже не задумывалась. Потому что, похоже, вознамерилась сделать этого Октавиуса примером для собственного сына. Причём таким… более реальным, круче этого Джедидайи Смита. Смит что? За давностью времени он скорее уже вымышленный персонаж, чем реальный человек. А вот грёбаный Октавиус — это тот, с кого Джед всю жизнь должен брать пример, начиная прямо с роддома. Ясное дело, что треклятая Лючия с её итальянским темпераментом не жалела восторгов в адрес своего сыночка, и мама подхватывала: Джед, сколько себя помнил, был наслышан про то, как Октавиус прямо в роддоме уделал его, Джеда, по всем статьям. И молока выпивал больше, и памперсов пачкал меньше, и голову поднял раньше, и вообще был вундеркиндом, каких свет не видывал. Не то, что Джед, лузер несчастный!

А самый смех был в том, что Лючия родила и умоталась к своему Витторио-Антонио в Рим, и они с мамой только и делали, что переписывались по электронной почте и отжигали в твиттере: фоточки детишек, как же. Твиттер Джед тоже ненавидел, потому что там были его детские фотографии в голом виде и восторги мамы в адрес того самого Октавиуса. И пошёл он раньше Джеда, и зубы у него быстрее начали резаться, и «мама» он сказал на неделю раньше! Джед бы не удивился, если бы мама заявила, что у Октавиуса еще и писюн больше, с мамы станется.

Потом Октавиус научился проситься в туалет первым, потом в детском саду быстрее выучил стишок, а потом началась школа, и Джед серьёзно начал подумывать о самовыпиле.

Потому что это было невыносимо: мама приходила и тыкала Джеду в нос планшет, где в твиттере висели фоточки аккуратных до тошноты тетрадок Октавиуса, его дневника с отличными оценками, его дурацких поделок и так далее. Долбаная тётя Лючия каждую неделю отправляла маме список книг, который прочёл ее талантливый младшенький, и мама орала на Джеда, что тот лентяй и неуч, и за всю жизнь ни одной книжки не прочёл, только и знает, что болтаться с лошадьми. Джед, которому к тому времени уже было двенадцать, огрызался, что, мол, мама сама хотела, чтобы он строил жизнь как его знаменитый тёзка, так вот, пожалуйста, начинать-то надо с верховой езды! И вообще Джед любил лошадей. Они сопели ему в ухо, выслушивали все его горести и никогда, мать вашу, никогда не рассказывали про треклятого Октавиуса!

А на четырнадцатилетие мама приготовила Джеду сюрприз.

— Представляешь, на твой день рождения приедет Октавиус! Вы наконец познакомитесь!  
Отвертеться не было никакой возможности. Тётя Лючия написала, что её младшенький не хочет учиться в Риме и думает про Штаты, в частности — про Нью-Йоркский университет. Они летят разведать всё на месте, и так удачно попадают на дни рождения мальчиков! Дни рождения-то у них прямо друг за другом, причём Октавиус и тут Джеда на целый день опередил.

Джед понял, что сопротивление бесполезно. Ну ладно, посмотрит хоть на этого заучку. Поржёт, наконец.

Мама с утра унеслась на работу и сказала, чтобы Джед, когда придёт из школы, сидел дома, потому что Октавиус приедет один, его мама будет чем-то там занята в городе, и чтобы Джед встретил и всё такое. Джед кивнул и стал думать, как бы поиздеваться над ненавистным соперником, раз уж они будут дома одни. Но когда раздался звонок в дверь и на пороге возник темноволосый парень с пронзительными карими глазами — Джед сперва просто обалдел.

Мать вашу! Этот Октавиус и по внешности его уделал. По крайней мере, он не позорно белобрысый, как Джед, и прыщей на лбу у него нету!

— Привет, — сказал парень, переминаясь на пороге. — Можно войти?

— Конечно, — кивнул Джед и попятился, не переставая пялиться на гостя. И не сразу заметил, что гость… пялится на него.

Как они потом хохотали, это же сил нет.

— Моя мама замучила меня рассказами о тебе, — говорил Октавиус, не отпуская Джедовой руки. — Мол, я — такой тюха, трусишка, где моя итальянская кровь и все такое, вот Джед в Америке — настоящий ковбой, смелый, решительный, и вообще куда мне до него… то есть до тебя!

Джед слушал, и было ему так хорошо, как, пожалуй, никогда в жизни.


	6. Маскарад (Джед/Октавиус, упоминание Ларри/Акменра преслэш, школьная!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел ко дню 2 ["Бойзбэнд"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/33513480)  
> 

Иногда Джеду жаль, что он такой стеснительный мягкотелый придурок. И что жизнь вообще такая странная.

Почему сказать «Окти, я тебе в морду дам» — можно, а «Окти, ты мне нравишься» — нельзя? Даже сказать «давай дружить» — и то, наверное, нельзя, иначе почему даже при этом горло перехватывает, тело пробивает дрожью, и кроме «да я тебе в морду дам» — больше никаких слов на ум не приходит?

Джеду не понятно, что с ним творится. Почему с Тедди, с Аком, даже с мистером Дэйли и, упаси боже, с директором Макфи он разговаривает спокойно, а с Октавиусом — нет? Почему так и хочется спросить его о чем-нибудь, про что можно долго умничать, и пока Октавиус отвечает — смотреть на его губы, и думать о том, что будет, если Джед сейчас возьмёт и… А потом вздрогнуть от смешливого «Джедидайя, ты меня слушаешь вообще?» — и в очередной раз почувствовать себя дураком.

Джеду кажется, что он скоро взорвётся. И улетит в стратосферу. Он ловит себя на том, что готов уже на что угодно, только бы это как-то закончилось. И когда в школе затевается очередной дурацкий маскарад, Джед внезапно подходит к Октавиусу и говорит:

— Окти, ты уже придумал себе костюм?

О да, конечно, он забыл спросить, идёт ли Октавиус на маскарад в принципе. Или у него есть много других интересных планов помимо того, чтобы скакать в идиотских костюмах вместе с надоевшими одноклассниками. Но в ответ внезапно слышит совершенно неожиданное:

— Мне для этого нужна помощь. Может быть, ты мне поможешь?

А потом Джед с удивлением узнаёт, что Октавиус когда-то занимался в театральной студии, что у него есть готовый номер «римский легионер и его прекрасная спутница», но, чёрт подери, все местные девчонки какие-то задавалы, и может быть, Джед знает какую-нибудь нормальную, которая бы согласилась сыграть спутницу Октавиуса на карнавале?

Джед сам не может понять, как это у него вырывается, но вылетевшие слова уже не запихнёшь обратно:

— Сдались тебе эти девчонки, у нас тут и нет таких. А давай я оденусь твоей спутницей? Что, ещё и ржачно будет, народ повеселим. Первое место за костюм точно будет наше!

И пока Джед раздумывает, слева или справа ему прилетит в морду, Октавиус радостно хватает его за руку:

— Это гениальная мысль! Ну… конечно, если ты согласен.

Джед согласен, ещё как согласен, и оказывается, что помимо хихиканья на тему «А вот как мы всех разыграем» в этой идее есть ещё немало приятного. Например, они же оба парни, поэтому Октавиус примерят свой легионерский костюм прямо на глазах у Джеда, не стесняясь, и у Джеда же спрашивает, повернувшись спиной и наклонившись:

— Посмотри, у меня задница не сильно видна? Может, все-таки мне надеть трусы?

Джед всей душой за то, чтобы Окти не надевал трусов, но вселенская справедливость буквально требует от него сказать:

— Да, знаешь, по-моему, без трусов это слишком мини. Я бы надел.

И они со смехом подбирают в ближайшем гипере потрясные боксёры телесного цвета, а потом идут к другим полкам. Потому что Джед интересуется, пойдёт ли Октавиус прямо так, с голыми волосатыми ногами, и Октавиус хлопает себя по лбу:

— Точно! Мне ноги надо брить. Пошли пенку купим и станки, а то у меня кончаются.

Потом Джед спрашивает, нужно ли ему в образе прекрасной римлянки тоже брить ноги, а Октавиус в ответ фыркает и обнимает его за плечи:

— Тебе повезло! Прекрасная римлянка будет задрапирована от горла до пяток.

Джед уточняет: если Октавиус так ему завидует, то может, тогда он сам будет римлянкой? А Октавиус в ответ прямо в магазине выразительно взвешивает на руке шевелюру Джеда:

— Мне такие до карнавала точно не отрастить!

А потом они дома придумывают прекрасной римлянке причёску, и пальцы Октавиуса зарываются Джеду в волосы, скользят по коже головы, и у Джеда вот-вот вырвется «Окти, прекращай, я сейчас кончу». Но Джед стоически терпит… и раскалывается только тогда, когда они, получив первый приз за костюм, а до кучи еще и приз зрительских симпатий, вместе идут к Октавиусу домой — отметить удачное выступление.

— Слушай, Окти, — говорит Джед, — раз уж я пока ещё прекрасная римлянка, можно я…

И останавливается, как вкопанный, пялясь Октавиусу в лицо и не смея произнести «…тебя поцелую».

Но Октавиус — отважный римский легионер — внезапно обхватывает лицо Джеда ладонями и говорит:

— Нет уж, раз ты римлянка — то сначала лучше я.

И целует так, что у Джеда дух захватывает. И ему становится абсолютно всё равно, что их кто-то увидит. Как минимум — никто ничего не подумает, Джед же в этом костюме совершенно явная девчонка!

Ак и мистер Дэйли идут после карнавала домой — кстати, Джеду еще предстоит задуматься, почему они все время со всех репетиций и тусовок уходят домой вместе, мистер Дэйли вроде бы живёт в другом конце города? — и спрашивают друг у друга:

— Ак, гляди-ка, там что, Окти и Джед?

— Да, вроде бы они. И кажется, Джед в женском костюме чувствует себя намного свободнее, а ещё думает, что его в таком образе никто не узнает!

Потом они переглядываются, странно усмехаясь, и Ак говорит:

— А знаете, это идея. Когда у нас там следующий карнавал?


	7. Полицейское (Джед/Октавиус, Ларри/Акменра, односторонний Ларри/Амелия, упоминание Камунра/Ланселот)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моему прежнему фандому  
> "CSI Место преступления Лас-Вегас"  
> с благодарностью посвящаю :)

Шериф часто говорит, что из всего департамента полиции Нью-Йорка порядок только в криминалистической лаборатории. Ларри Дэйли, супервайзор ночной смены, когда слышит это, всегда усмехается: так, чтобы шериф не заметил.

Потому что в лаборатории главное правило — не выносить сор из избы.

Например, шерифу совершенно незачем знать, как шеф лаборатории Макфи в прошлом году неожиданно напился на день святого Патрика и рассекал по коридорам в одном килте. Еще и Ларри подначивал присоединиться — мол, ты же наполовину ирландец! Ларри тогда кивал и честно пытался понять, почему в этот ирландский праздник напиваются все чаще шотландцы. Но, может, шефу просто нужен был повод расслабиться наконец.

Или вот два выездных криминалиста — Смит и Гай: все время ссорятся, хоть ты что. Один называет другого макаронником, тот его в ответ — деревенщиной, слово за слово — и поругались в очередной раз. Однако на выезды предпочитают ездить вместе. Особенно с тех пор, как Смиту вернувшийся на место преступления маньяк прострелил ногу, и Гай два часа сидел и зажимал рану, пока парамедики не приехали. А на днях к Ларри прибежала взволнованная Ребекка, техник по отпечаткам, и сказала:

— Мистер Дэйли, Гай со Смитом в раздевалке…

— Что? — спросил Ларри. — Опять дерутся?

— Нет, — выдохнула Ребекка. — Они там за шкафчиками… друг другу руки в штаны засунули, и…

Ларри мысленно проклял руководство с их идеей смешанных раздевалок и сказал Ребекке, что все хорошо. Что теперь Гай со Смитом точно будут меньше драться.

Вот сама Ребекка, кстати, практически безгрешна. Только Ларри иногда хочется её убить: и спрятать тело так, чтобы даже он сам потом не нашёл. Потому что Ребекка любит спрашивать у него: «Мистер Дэйли, как ваша личная жизнь?» А всему причиной Амелия, которая приехала работать в Нью-Йорк из Вашингтона, причём сам же Ларри её и вызвал. Нужно было проводить внутреннее расследование, требовался сторонний человек, и Ларри вспомнил про Амелию. Он когда-то преподавал в Смитсоновском институте, а Амелия была у него студенткой. «Решительная умная девушка», — подумал тогда Ларри. Да, бывает, кто не ошибается? Девушка и правда решительная, умная и в расследовании как надо помогла, но потом решила остаться работать в Нью-Йорке и в частности, начала активные атаки на самого Ларри.

А остальным сотрудникам рассказывала, что-де супервайзор Дэйли жить без неё не может, только сказать стесняется, не то чтобы предложение сделать. И даже поцеловать её первым не решился, пришлось брать инициативу на себя! Да, было дело, Ларри стоял и думал: «Как жаль, что мама приучила меня никогда не отказывать девушкам».

У Амелии вообще странные представления о жизни. Понятно, когда рвануло в ДНК-лаборатории, все обалдели, но не настолько же? Потому что Амелия пришла потом к Ларри в кабинет и очень настойчиво приглашала провести с ней вечер. Нет, Ларри понимал: стресс, переживания, тем более что девушку косвенно задело, вон и ссадина на лбу. Но честно сказал: Амелия, я не знаю, что с этим делать. Пусть как хочет понимает — с чем именно. Она тогда фыркнула и ушла, пробормотав что-то вроде «тюфяк нерешительный». И Ларри натурально выдохнул, потому что после всего пережитого коротать вечер с Амелией точно не входило в его планы.

А сейчас он посмотрел на часы — смена только началась, еще вся ночь впереди — и пошёл в ДНК-лабораторию. Там уже всё отмыли, отчистили, и Акменра в одиночестве колдовал над пробирками.

— Привет, — сказал Ларри. И усмехнулся, заметив, как Акменра от неожиданности дёрнул плечами. Ларри подошёл и положил руку ему на спину:

— Чешется?

— Угу. Крылья растут, — буркнул Акменра. — Зато с руками хорошо, смотри, ничего пока сегодня не разбил.

Он не успел договорить, как пробирка выскользнула из дрогнувших пальцев и приземлилась на пол. Хорошо, пустая.

— Сглазил, — Ларри успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. — Знаешь, я тут подумал… давай-ка и правда переходи на выезды. Я возражал, потому что, грешным делом, думал, что здесь безопаснее. Ан нет!..

Да уж, действительно, кто бы знал, что в мирной спокойной лаборатории может случиться внезапный взрыв. Ларри помнит, как выспрашивал потом чёртовых докторов в больнице, а они только разводили руками и повторяли, как попугаи: «Вы же сами понимаете, взрывная сочетанная травма, порезы стеклом и ожоги на спине, контузия, может остаться тремор рук, и никто не гарантирует, что ваш мальчик вернётся к работе!»

Ларри иногда думал, что кто-то просто не хотел, чтобы мальчик возвращался к работе. У мальчика ведь тоже есть свой скелет в шкафу: даже два. Первый — старший брат, свободный художник, который, скажем так, состоит в отношениях с отвязным парнем из Лондона, имеющим судимость за вооружённое ограбление. Да, парень раскаялся, получил своё условное наказание, помогал следствию и прочая, но шериф очень настаивал «уволить этого вашего, потому что теперь на всей лаборатории пятно». Ларри недоумевал — какое пятно, потому что где Акменра, а где его брат, который вообще в Нью-Йорк свалился сам по себе и с которым Ак не общался с детства! Но нет, шериф настаивал, еле удалось его уговорить.

А второй скелет — Ак нарушает внутренний кодекс лаборатории. Вот уже третий год. Гай со Смитом ничего не нарушают, потому что они на одном уровне субординации, а у Ака проблема сложнее: у него тайный роман с непосредственным начальником.

«Роман! — фыркнул Ларри про себя. — Тайный! Кто только это придумал». Да понятно кто: все та же Ребекка. Она вообще любит читать дамские журналы и нахватывается оттуда разных красивых слов.

Но по факту выходит, что Ларри тоже нарушает этот самый кодекс, и когда однажды Макфи вызвал его на ковёр, Ларри честно сказал:

— Уйду в полевые криминалисты. А супервайзора смены будете искать где хотите.

Макфи вздохнул и сказал: ладно, Дэйли, чёрт с вами обоими, только не женитесь официально, тогда мне не отвертеться.

А потом, кажется, как раз и напился в день святого Патрика.


	8. Призрак и человек (Ларри Дэйли, Акменра/ОМП)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Отсроченный сиквел ко дню 25 челленджа "Winter In Love" - ["Любоваться издалека](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31696404) .  
> Мастаба – гробница периодов Раннего и Древнего царств с подземной погребальной камерой и несколькими помещениями внутри; канопы - ритуальные сосуды для хранения органов, извлечённых из тел умерших при мумификации.  
> Про Нианххнума и Хнумхотепа – [ здесь ](http://amagi.diary.ru/p179210378.htm) , да и вообще в сети очень много материалов.  
> Также внимательные читатели могут прозреть сдвиг по времени на одну династию.

Когда я добрался до Гизы, дело было уже к закату. Прямо у входа в мастабу мне встретилась знакомая гидесса:

— Дэйли! С прибытием. Ты что, прямо с самолёта?

— Да, — я украдкой зевнул. — Наука требует жертв.

— И какие планы?

— Ночью работать, — я пожал плечами. — Вот, у меня даже специальное разрешение от вашего Министерства по делам древностей. Дали наконец! Ну, а днём — отсыпаться.

— Ясно, — разочарованно вздохнула девушка. — Значит, до завтрашнего вечера?

И ушла. А я долго смотрел ей вслед и не мог поверить: она что, надеялась на моё мужское внимание? Да не может быть. Мне показалось.

Вообще большая удача, что мне разрешили работать по ночам: днём в гробницах толкутся экскурсанты. А тут ещё такая сенсация! Все научные круги в шоке: в гробнице фараона Акменра обнаружена ещё одна, ранее неизвестная камера. Конечно, увидеть захороненную там мумию мне пока не удастся — археологи до неё ещё не добрались, но вот описать артефакты я вполне смогу. Надеюсь, что каирские коллеги позаботились об освещении.

Я спустился в мастабу… и помянул коллег нехорошими словами. Одна тусклая лампочка! Что можно описывать, а тем более фотографировать, при таком свете? Ладно, завтра я с ними поговорю, а сейчас осмотрюсь хотя бы: артефакты-то вот они, а институт ждёт от меня и подробных описаний в том числе. Так что времени почти не потеряю.

Я присел на небольшое возвышение у саркофага и начал разглядывать стоящие рядом кувшины. Нет, это вряд ли канопы, хотя…

— Приветствую тебя, — вдруг раздался рядом незнакомый голос. Я вздрогнул. И здорово перепугался, правду сказать. А увидев, что рядом никого нет — перепугался еще больше. И так на себя разозлился! Меня, разумеется, стращали разными байками про души древнеегипетских мертвецов, но я учёный, чёрт подери, какие души?

— Кто здесь? — еле проговорил я. — Как тебя зовут?

— Неважно, — спокойно отвечал голос. — Моё имя на саркофаге стёрто временем. При жизни все звали меня — сын шакала. Кроме… него.

— Кого? — невольно переспросил я.

— А ты не знаешь? Ты же учёный, — кажется, говоривший даже усмехнулся. Но кто он такой? И где он?

— Т-ты кто? — пробормотал я, окончательно теряя лицо. — Призрак древнего египтянина?

— Еврея, — внезапно прозвучало в ответ. — Я работал на строительстве пирамид.

— В команде «друзей Хуфу»? — я даже попытался схохмить, благо был наслышан о сохранившихся сведениях: строители, называвшие себя друзьями Хуфу, оставили много иероглифических записей о том, как весело проводили время в минуты отдыха.

— Ох уж мне эти друзья, — вздохнул незнакомец. — Только и делали, что пили пиво, а потом у них выходила кривая кладка. Но я, можно сказать, даже не строитель. Я — изобретатель.

— Изобретатель?

— Ну да. Как и ты.

Я вспомнил оставленные дома в чулане всякие-разные конструкции и окончательно испугался:

— Ты откуда столько про меня знаешь?

— Я же призрак. Я должен знать много, особенно про тебя, — он сказал это как-то так, что страх у меня почти прошёл, но взамен появилась куча вопросов. А голос вещал:

— Лоуренс Дэйли, тридцать шесть лет, разведён, научный сотрудник кафедры египтологии Нью-Йоркского университета, приехал исследовать артефакты во внезапно обнаруженной отдельной камере гробницы фараона Акменра и его семьи. Отдельной, — послышался горький вздох. — Они всё-таки нас разделили.

— Кто они? — я уже ни черта не понимал.

— Меренкаре и его жена. Я так и думал. Хотя мы решили, что у нас будет общая гробница.

— С кем?!

— С фараоном Акменра. Нас должны были похоронить вместе. Как Нианххнума и Хнумхотепа.

— Как кого? — я уже не верил своим ушам.

— Только не говори, что не знаешь, кто такие Нианххнум и Хнумхотеп, — саркастически ответил голос.- Но — это всё уже прошлое, этого не изменить. Давай я тебе лучше расскажу про будущее.

— Расскажи, — мне уже было не столько страшно, сколько интересно.

— Когда ты вернёшься в Нью-Йорк, тебя уволят. Или сократят.

— За что?!

— Ну… так получится, — уклончиво ответил голос. — Но тебе предложат новую работу. Ночным сторожем в музее Естествознания.

— Сторожем? — возмущённо вскрикнул я.

— Тшшш, — голос опять усмехнулся. — И знаешь что? Мой тебе совет: соглашайся.

— Да почему? — я окончательно вышел из себя. — Я учёный! Ещё чего не хватало! Я не хочу!

— А чего ты ещё не хочешь, Ларри Дэйли?

Опа! Это было внезапно. И почему это я должен отвечать? Но слова словно сами рвались наружу:

— Одиночества не хочу! Чувства, что меня никто не понимает, тоже не хочу! И ощущения, что я полный идиот и никуда не вписываюсь!

— Так вот я же и говорю тебе, — мягко повторил голос. — Соглашайся.

— Зачем?

— Пожалуй, я тебе все-таки расскажу, — и я только приготовился слушать, как тут же понял, что меня трясут за плечо и орут прямо в ухо на жутком английском:

— Дэйли! Поднимайся! Начальство едет!

Я открыл глаза: рядом стоял мой каирский коллега Ахмед.

— Что случилось?

— Ты заснул в мастабе, — Ахмед укоризненно покачал головой. — Ты проспал работу! Сейчас приедет начальство, тебе влетит, мне влетит! Знаешь что? Иди лучше спать, я за тебя тут всё опишу.

— Спасибо, друг, — я кивнул и подумал: надо в самом деле пойти в гостиницу и выспаться. Не убегут от меня треклятые артефакты. А голос этот… ну, с ним как раз всё понятно. Слуховая галлюцинация от усталости. Надо было спать в самолёте, а не новости читать про найденную неизвестную камеру.


	9. Офис (Джед/Октавиус, Ларри/Акменра)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте спрятана пасхалочка - отсылка к сериалу "Мистер Робот".

К концу недели Ларри понял, что его затрахали огурцы. Нет, ананасы тоже затрахали, но не так сильно. А огурцы — те просто в край.

Ларри мрачно думал: как вообще можно, имея такую огромную территорию, в которой один Техас чего стоит, импортировать огурцы для консервации — из Индии?! А если учесть, что не так давно в индийском сырье обнаружилась панама… Ну да, добротная такая синяя панама. Народ еще хохотал, что надо подарить ее директору Макфи.

О боги, до конца рабочего дня еще четыре часа. Как же домой хочется.

Ларри потёр глаза и привычно попросил богов, чтобы не явилась Тилли. Она болтает столько, сколько не болтает весь отдел, а еще задаёт глупые вопросы. Например: «Дэйли, почему мне сообщили, что в пути у нас пять контейнеров, а у меня информация, что только два?» Так и хочется сказать: потому что ты дура, вот почему. И потому что умные люди, которые тебе что-то говорят, сперва открывают таблицы доставок на компьютере и смотрят туда, а потом на всякий случай звонят в отдел логистики и уточняют, верно ли в таблице написано, или что-то уже поменялось.

Нет, Тилли сейчас бедному Ларри не пережить.

Индусы вчера тоже отмочили номер: «Вы нам не подтверждали отгрузку, но мы вам уже отгрузили, из порта возвращать не будем, это дорого». Голливуд, вашу мать. То есть Болливуд. Причём не в первый раз! Ещё у них фишка — догрузить что попало и молчать до последнего. То есть, пока это в порт не придёт. А потом такие: дайте денег. А если денег не давать, то встанет линия, для которой сырьё, и к тому же вся контора попадёт на штрафы за простой в порту. Ларри тогда точно лишат премии. А то и уволят.

Он нормальным английским языком пытался объяснить этим индусам, что они не правы, потом плюнул, ушёл и полчаса у себя в кабинете орал шёпотом, поминая и Кришну, и Вишну, и кого еще там, и всем грозя анальными карами. Это очень хорошо, что у Ларри отдельный кабинет.

А сегодня с раннего утра звонил этот… Гай:

— Дэйли! Груз я получил, но тут по факту больше, чем по документам!

И началось.

— Гай, ты что, маленький? Принимай по факту, пиши акт.

— Ой, а тут мятые есть!

— Впиши их в акт, пусть водитель распишется.

— А, не, тут всё, как в документах! Они на паллет банки составили, сверху картоном накрыли, а внутри паллет пустой!

Да твою же мать. Ларри был готов прозакладывать собственную голову, что Гай опять там вместо работы треплется с Джедом: Джед хороший водитель, но вот угораздило их с Гаем друг другу понравиться. И работа встала. Потому что ни один груз нормально получить нельзя, всегда какие-то проблемы: только затем, чтобы этим двум обалдуям побыть подольше вдвоём, подальше от глаз начальства. Так и хочется сказать: ребята, есть же выходные дни. Вот в выходные и…

Да в конце концов, Ларри что, рыжий, что ли? Ему тоже надо немножко выдохнуть.

Он перегнулся через стол и аккуратно выдернул роутер из розетки. А потом позвонил по внутреннему:

— Тедди, сетка опять легла. У тебя тоже не работает? Ну я так и думал. Скажи компьютерщикам, пусть админ зайдёт.

Через минут пять пришёл Ак с ноутом под мышкой.

— Ты опять хулиганишь?

— Извини, — Ларри развёл руками. — Сил никаких нет. Нужна подзарядка.

— Кто на этот раз? Тилли, индусы или Гай с Джедом? — понимающе спросил Ак. Отложил куда-то свой ноут, сел рядом, потёрся головой Ларри о плечо. — Держись, скоро домой. Меня сегодня тоже… девочки из бухгалтерии два часа имели в неприличных позах. Там одна Амелия способна затрахать до смерти!

Он отодвинул клавиатуру и аккуратно постучал головой о столешницу.

— Я больше не могу. Уйду в хакеры, как тот парень в сериале, и запущу всей бухгалтерии в компы страшенный вирус.

— Какой парень? Тот, что на тебя похож?

— Мистер Дэйли, — негромко рассмеялся Ак, — ты о чем-нибудь другом думать можешь?

— Неа, — честно признался Ларри. — Об огурцах особенно не могу.

Когда он наконец приполз домой, Ак уже сидел на кухне с ноутом и лупил по клавишам. Ларри улыбнулся и спросил:

— У нас пожрать есть что или доставку заказывать?

— Курица, — пробормотал Ак. — Так, секунду, где я тут конец строки потерял? Ага, вот он! Да, курица, жареная, и салат. Из огу… кхм… ой. В общем, курица и всё.

Ларри подошёл и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Нет, почему же. И салат. Из огурцов. Если дома и в твоей компании, а не на грёбаной работе, то и огурцы хорошо пойдут.


	10. Сообщники (Ларри/Акменра, ОЖП, ОМП)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел ко дню 3 ["Внезапное родительство"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/33540048)  
> 

Это был пиздец.

Тотальный, всепоглощающий пиздец: именно так подумал Ларри, когда Ак закончил говорить по мобильнику и с непередаваемой ухмылкой прорычал «Я верну-усь», подражая кому-то из «Терминатора».

— Что? — спросил Ларри.

— Мама приехала, — сообщил Акменра с мрачной ухмылкой. — Вместе с папой. Они сказали, что поживут в Нью-Йорке. Пока не надоест.

— Кому не надоест? — усмехнулся в ответ Ларри. И подумал про пиздец.

Они, конечно, посмеялись, но обоим было предельно ясно: родители Ака свинтят обратно в Каир только тогда, когда им удастся добиться, чтобы их обожаемый сын расстался со своим… бойфрендом.

Да, Ларри в своё время правильно догадался: родители — денежные мешки. Отец — глава какой-то крупной корпорации, и мама — жена главы. Со всеми вытекающими. Ни собачки, ни оранжереи, ни какого-нибудь хобби типа фитнеса или горных лыж. Вся жизнь — в воспитании детей и покупке новых украшений. И если дети ведут себя плохо — мама не постоит за расходами, чтобы приехать и воспитывать детей на месте. И папу с собой притащить.

— Да и пусть живут, — сказал Акменра. — Пусть хоть корни пустят здесь, не получится у них ничего.

И только тогда у Ларри отлегло от сердца. Он даже пережил «визит вежливости», во время которого неугомонная «мать в законе» все не успокаивалась: «Значит, у вас второй брак? У вас ребёнок? Вы не работаете?»

— Он изобретатель! — вскинулся Акменра.

— Я услышала, — кивнула мама. — А кто в доме занимается хозяйством? И на что вы живете? Ты студент, он изобретатель, а мы теперь вряд ли сможем спонсировать вас обоих, как раньше спонсировали одного своего сына: да, дорогой? — она посмотрела на мужа. Тот ответил ей мрачным взглядом и ничего не сказал.

Ак что-то начал рассказывать про то, что изобретения продаются время от времени, а сам он подрабатывает репетиторством. На что мама снова ахнула и посмотрела на супруга:

— Дорогой! Ты слышал? Наш сын — подрабатывает!

Тут папа наконец отверз уста:

— И чего такого? Пусть учится жизни. Лоуренс, отойдём на секундочку?

Мама открыла рот, да так и осталась.

Потом она стала наезжать с проверками. Внезапно, без звонка. Сначала еще как-то оправдывалась — мол, ехала мимо или случайно оказалась в вашем районе (хотел бы Ларри знать, как такая расфуфыренная дамочка случайно могла оказаться в Бруклине), а потом перестала. Просто приходила и везде совала свой нос. В кухню, в гостиную, даже в спальню. Ак нервничал, говорил, что придумает что-нибудь. Но Ларри усмехался и отвечал:

— Ты учись. Не волнуйся. У тебя экзамены скоро, тебе отвлекаться нельзя. Всё в порядке.

И всё, как ни странно, действительно всегда было в порядке. Маму это явно раздражало. Она сваливалась как снег на голову снова и снова, но никогда ни к чему по большому счёту не могла придраться. В холодильнике — еда, в спальне — убранная кровать, в гостиной — журналы на столике сложены стопочкой и не пыльно, а чего ещё ожидать от двух мужиков?

Однажды Акменра спросил Ларри напрямую:

— Как это тебе удаётся? Ты телепат? Ты её чувствуешь?

Ларри только собрался всё объяснить, как у него тренькнул мобильник.

— О, — улыбнулся Ларри, — как раз вовремя. Смотри.

И показал Аку эсэмеску:

«Мама выехала».

— Обалде-е-еть, — Ак с открытым ртом попятился и рухнул задом на диван. — Мой папа пишет тебе СМС?

— Как видишь, — Ларри кивнул. — У тебя потрясающий папа. Просто Терминатор. И подозреваю, что ты весь в него.


	11. Русреал (Джед/Октавиус преслэш, Ларри/Акменра преслэш, школьная!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Кто узнает цитаты из фильма "Белое солнце пустыни", тот молодец :)

Говорили мне умные люди: не ходи в учителя. Даже любимый преподаватель, и тот сокрушался:

— Лёня, ты действительно в школу решил идти работать? Тебя же ученики съедят. Ты такой… типичный питерский интеллигент, да ещё живёшь в центре.

— На Петроградской стороне, — возражал я запальчиво. — Там дети культурные. Не съедят. Вот на окраине…

Преподаватель смотрел на меня понимающе и вздыхал:

— Учитель истории Леонид Моисеевич Верещагин. Ты представляешь, сколько кличек к тебе прилипнет?

Вот здесь он точно как в воду глядел. Кличек у меня минимум две: Моисей — за отчество, и Леонардо — за кружок юных изобретателей, который я вёл для прибавки к зарплате. А тут коллега ушла на пенсию, и на меня повесили выпускной класс с их ЕГЭ по истории и обществознанию. Плюс классное руководство! А в классе-то здоровые лбы немногим младше меня, ужас. Пацаны в грош не ставят, а девочки вовсю кадрятся. И ведь не скажешь этим самым девочкам, что в моем случае рассчитывать им в общем-то не на что.

А ещё в этом классе оказалось до чёрта киноманов. Клятая интеллигенция! Как услышали мою фамилию, так и понеслось. Но я в конце концов плюнул и стал игнорировать.

С кличками у нас вообще беда. Вот есть у меня на среднем ряду два оглоеда — милая парочка: у них даже прозвище одно на двоих. Женька Кузнецов, белобрысая оторва, со стороны посмотреть — бескультурье полное: родители вкалывают в фермерском хозяйстве под Выборгом, а сыночка отдали в известную школу, куда там! Хотя сыночек явно сдаст базовые экзамены для аттестата и уедет вкалывать под тот же Выборг. Ну, может, в сельскохозяйственный институт его засунут, биологичка уже говорила, что он к ней собирается ходить, к ЕГЭ готовиться.

И кореш его закадычный, Тимофей: прилизанный такой брюнет. Генеральский внук, не абы кто. В Военно-Медицинскую академию собрался: вот умора будет, если Кузнецов за ним тащится биологию сдавать. Только судьба наградила Тимофея несолидной фамилией Восьмёркин, вот и прозвали наши киноманы обоих общей кличкой: «Джек Восьмёркин, американец».

Но они и правда везде вдвоём ходят, даже удивительно. Стихи и проза, лёд и пламень не столь различны меж собой!

А сегодня утром директор поймал меня за рукав:

— Моисеич, у тебя в твоём классе сейчас урок? Вот и хорошо. Новенького тебе подкину.

Господи. Этого ещё не хватало. Подкинет он!

Новенький в выпускном классе — само по себе кошмарно. Вовсю подготовка к ЕГЭ идёт, а кто знает, откуда он приехал, что учил? А во-вторых, оказалось, что парень из каких-то южных регионов, отец — большая шишка в местной администрации, ну и соответственно, сынка в Северную столицу тащит поступать. В Академию Управления. В Москве им, видать, от ворот поворот дали.

— Что он его после школы-то в академию не привёз? — спрашиваю. — Там, у себя, небось все экзамены на сто баллов посдавали бы.

— Не сложилось что-то там у них, — вздохнул директор. — Тут сдавать будет. Но сам понимаешь, Леонид, не ударь в грязь лицом: это твой профиль. История, обществознание, что там ещё будущие чиновники сдают?

Я выругался про себя и говорю:

— Ладно. Придумаем что-нибудь.

И вот прямо перед звонком привёл мне директор этого южного паренька и смотался. Я, как положено, вхожу в класс:

— Так, внимание! С сегодняшнего дня у нас новый ученик…

— Фью! — заорал со среднего ряда фермерский сынок. — Абдулла! Типичный Чёрный Абдулла! Слышь, Абдулла, не много ли товару взял? И всё, поди, без пошлины?

— Кузнецов! — не выдержал я.

А этот, новенький, улыбнулся и с хитрецой отвечает:

— Так нет же никого в таможне. Кому платить — неизвестно. Хочешь, мы заплатим золотом?

Я так рот и открыл. Во-первых — какая реакция! Во-вторых — какое знание цитат! И в-третьих… какой акцент, чёрт меня раздери. Словно камешки по языку перекатываются: я в детстве у дедушки на море отдыхал, собирал камешки и запихивал в рот. Прочёл когда-то, что оратор Демосфен так дикцию тренировал.

А этот! Как там его зовут, где-то у меня записано. Вспоминаю, а у самого в голове так и крутится: Верещагин, уходи с баркаса. Ой, уходи!..

В довершение всех моих бед стал этот новенький ко мне ходить на дополнительные занятия: история и обществознание. В первый раз пришёл — мы с ним до вечера просидели, пока техничка не выгнала. История — вещь такая, раз вопрос, два вопрос — глядишь, уже и дискуссия. Потом как-то явился и говорит:

— Папа мне сказал — не ходи, не трать время, я тебе эти все экзамены куплю. Пфф! Экзамены он мне купит, а знания?

Я сглотнул, покраснел и как дышать — забыл. Ой, Верещагин, уходи с баркаса нахрен!

А за пару дней до ЕГЭ по истории, когда я уже спел дежурную песню «Ты только не волнуйся, ты всё знаешь», он взял и заявил:

— А что мне будет, если я экзамены хорошо сдам?

У меня аж челюсть упала:

— Ну э-э-э… а что бы ты хотел?

А он в ответ неожиданно:

— Фильм хочу посмотреть. «Белое солнце пустыни». С вами вместе.

— Тебе сколько лет? — спрашиваю.

Он смеётся:

— Восемнадцать есть уже. Вы имеете в виду — можно ли под пиво смотреть?

Гмм, а мне это и в голову не пришло. Ну, ладно.

— Вот выпустишься, — выдохнул я, подумав, — приглашу тебя в гости. Фильм смотреть. Если экзамены хорошо сдашь, причём сам, а не с папиной протекцией.

Кажется, он даже обиделся. Ничего, это полезно. Тем более я потом как-нибудь извинюсь.


	12. Сказка (Ларри Дэйли, Ник Дэйли, Макфи, упоминание Акменра, русреал, джен)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

Колян почистил зубы, потом окопался под одеялом и требовательно заявил:

— А теперь сказку!

Да уж, хорошо, что сегодня у меня отгул: в кои-то веки сына могу уложить. Тем более что бывшая супруга воспользовалась этим обстоятельством и свинтила со своим новым мужем в театр.

Питер — проклятое место. Куда ни плюнь — попадёшь либо в театр, либо в музей. В одном из этих музеев я и работаю. Кто бы знал, как мне перед ребёнком стыдно, что отец у него — какой-то охранник. Да, в Эрмитаже. Но охранник!..

Кстати, Макаров, куратор египетской экспозиции, чего-то от меня хотел, собирался позвонить, но так и не собрался. Да и чёрт с ним.

Значит, сказку.

— Давным-давно в одной жаркой стране, где пирамиды и пески, — начал я фантазировать на ходу, — жил-был король. Со своей королевой. Погоди, или царь? Со своей царицей?

— Если пирамиды и пески, тогда фараон, — со знанием дела сообщил Колян. — Со своей фараонихой!

О, да, это мы насмотрелись дурацких мультиков про египетскую принцессу и теперь хохмим, как Петросян. Даже бери выше, как Максим Галкин.

— Поехал, значит, этот фараон на войну, — продолжал выдумывать я. — Повоевал там, всех победил и домой возвращается. А тут ему навстречу этот… о! Бог царства мёртвых! Анубис! С головой шакала!

Колян хихикнул, но под одеяло залез поглубже.

— И Анубис этот ему и говорит: заберу я тебя, фараон, в своё царство! А фараон ему: да ты обалдел, что ли, я на войне уцелел, жену столько времени не видел, какое царство? Я домой хочу, отпусти меня, я награжу тебя по-королевски!

— По-фараонски, — фыркнул Колян из-под одеяла.

— Не мешай, — строго сказал я. — Анубис посмотрел на него и отвечает: не нужно мне твоих богатств, у меня все есть, а вот в качестве откупа пообещай ты отдать мне то, чего ты у себя дома не знаешь.

— Ы-ы-ы, — заморгал Колян и ещё глубже полез под одеяло.

— Фараон, значит, подумал и говорит: будь по-твоему, Анубис, только чего же это я у себя дома не знаю? Вроде всё в моём государстве мне известно!

— Вот дебил, — буркнул Колян. А я продолжил:

— Вернулся он домой и узнал, что пока он на войне был, жена его родила ему сына…

И тут у меня заорал мобильник. Я глянул: ну, точно, Макаров. Десять вечера, совсем обалдел!

— Прости, что поздно, но ты же вроде на работе?

— Отгул у меня, — сообщил я мстительно. Но Макаров даже не смутился:

— Ааа, ну тогда я быстро. В общем, завтра пораньше приходи, к нам чёртова прорва иностранных спецов понаехала, теперь в экспозиции будет какой-то египтолог болтаться. Тебе за ним велено присматривать, чтобы не спёр ничего. Он пацан сопливый, ему двадцать пять, не больше, а туда же — учё-оный! Но прикинь, настоящий египтолог-то, из самого Каира.

— Что, прямо иероглифами разговаривает? — хмыкнул я.

— Балда ты, иероглифами пишут, а не разговаривают. Кстати, насчёт разговоров: он по-русски ни бум-бум. Ты как, по-английски шпрехаешь?

— По-английски спикают, — не остался я в долгу. — Ладно, завтра приду, разберёмся. В крайнем случае, разговорник скачаю. Или жестами будем объясняться!

— Знаю я твои жесты, — вздохнул Макаров и отключился. Я убрал телефон и сказал Коляну:

— Слушай, давай сегодня про черепашек-ниндзя. А то… весь сочинительский настрой мне обломали.

Колян покладисто кивнул и спросил:

— Пап, а ты потом мне расскажешь, что с тем мальчиком было, которого папа обещал Анубису отдать?

— Непременно расскажу, — пообещал я. — Вот узнаю поподробнее и в следующий раз расскажу.


	13. Кошмары (ОМП/Акменра, Ларри Дэйли/Акменра преслэш, историческая!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приквел ко дню 6 челленджа "Артллоуин" - ["Истории у костра"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092014) .  
> 

Лоуренсу Дэйли снятся кошмары. Точнее, это сейчас он понимает, что кошмары. А раньше просто просыпался среди ночи, потный, с колотящимся сердцем и с ощущением холодного ужаса, и долго хватал ртом воздух, как рыба, вышвырнутая из воды.

А потом с очередным кашлем пошёл к врачу, и врач, хмуро глядя в рентгеновский снимок, спросил:

— Вам кошмары не снятся?

Ларри честно удивился:

— В каком смысле?

— Что воздуха вам не хватает, — пояснил доктор. — Что душат вас, например, или в воде топят, или… горло перерезают. М-м-м?

— Горло, — признался Ларри, помолчав. — Кривым таким мечом.

— Я так и думал, — доктор вздохнул и начал что-то писать на листочках. — Хронический бронхит, периодические обострения… Давайте-ка лечитесь, а то последствия дрянные могут быть, если честно. Вот, я тут вам напишу курс, пропейте. И знаете… Бронхит бронхитом, но к психоаналитику, может быть, тоже не лишне заглянуть.

Ларри послушно заглянул. Участливая дама, услышав о ночных кошмарах, сочувственно покивала головой и попросила рассказать подробности: если удастся вспомнить. Ларри усмехнулся про себя: если удастся! Да это постоянно, постоянно один и тот же сон, Ларри выучил его уже во всех возможных подробностях. Беда только, что сон этот показывается кусками, как отрывки из фильма, и сперва так хорошо-хорошо, а потом — резкая боль и воздуха не хватает. Но вначале — какой-то огромный зал, каменные плиты, и Ларри сидит на этих плитах и чинит игрушку маленькому заплаканному ребёнку.

— Девочке или мальчику?

— Мальчику. Хороший такой мальчик, лет пяти. Перепуганный, заблудился вроде, и игрушка у него сломалась, и я ему её чиню, чтобы он больше не плакал.

— Хорошо, — кивнула собеседница. — Дальше что-то помните?

Ещё бы Ларри не помнил. Потому что дальше он учит самого этого мальчика — которому уже лет восемь примерно — делать игрушки, потом они что-то строят из песка на берегу какой-то большой реки, и жарит солнце, и духота, и на них обоих почти нет одежды, только какие-то набедренные повязки. Тут мальчика кто-то зовёт, он вскакивает на ноги и говорит: «Пойдём со мной?» И Ларри идёт, с радостью, а потом снова всё куда-то пропадает, и…

— И?

Дальше Ларри не может говорить. Дальше стыдно. Но чёртовы психоаналитики хуже агентов ЦРУ! Ларри сам не заметил, как — вопрос за вопросом — рассказал про следующий кусочек: про смуглую руку в собственной руке, про горячее дыхание на собственных губах, про спутанные тёмные волосы, в которые Ларри утыкается лицом, бормоча нежности на совершенно незнакомом, непонятном языке.

— Кто рядом с вами? — звучит вопрос, и так вовремя звучит, потому что невозможно не ответить:

— Он. Он вырос. Ему восемнадцать. Я его люблю. И он меня тоже.

Дама-аналитик кивает, словно Ларри не говорит ничего особенного. А Ларри снова вспоминает затемнение — и очередной кусок: происходит что-то страшное, надо куда-то бежать, и они собираются бежать, вдвоём!

Тут у Ларри перехватывает горло, потому что дальше — всё. Дальше — кошмары. Дальше два каких-то дюжих молодца держат его мальчика за руки, он пытается вырваться, но безуспешно; а ещё двое подходят к Ларри, и…

И дальше то самое: резкая боль, чувство, что нечем дышать, а потом — темнота. И последняя картина перед глазами: тёмно-красная кровь брызжет на узкую ступню в золотой сандалии.

Ларри замолчал и посмотрел на собеседницу. А та вдруг спросила:

— Скажите… а с личной жизнью у вас как складывается?

Ларри пожал плечами: да что тут рассказывать, и при чем это здесь вообще? Женился в двадцать пять, вроде по любви, через год родился сын, сейчас ему уже десять. Правда, два года назад жена предложила развестись, и Ларри согласился.

— Понимаете, — осторожно начала дама, — мы, конечно, с вами всё это ещё проработаем, но у вас в этом сне постоянно какие-то нереализованные, подавленные желания… что-то сломанное, какие-то опасности, даже меч — и тот кривой!

— Это древнеегипетский меч, — перебил Ларри. — Называется — хопеш. Я случайно на картинке в журнале увидел. И узнал.

— Древнеегипетский, говорите? Ну, что же, тем любопытнее. Зигмунд Фрейд много писал о Древнем Египте, мы это в следующий раз наверняка используем в работе со всеми этими ассоциациями. Сейчас, к сожалению, наше время вышло, жду вас через неделю.

Разумеется, через неделю никуда Ларри не пошёл. Вот ещё глупости! Фрейд какой-то, ассоциации, подавленные желания. У него хронический бронхит, ему надо пить таблетки. И работу искать, потому что его вот-вот попрут с квартиры за неуплату, и жена сказала, что сына в этом случае он не увидит. Поэтому — не до психоаналитиков с их ерундой. Завтра надо непременно зайти в бюро по трудоустройству, как раз и чистая рубашка, кажется, осталась на этот случай.


	14. Роуд-стори (Джед/Октавиус преслэш)

— …но трепаться будешь так, чтобы я не заснул, — усмехается Джед. — Ты вообще умеешь так трепаться-то?

Боже правый, он впервые в жизни сажает в свой любимый форд-мустанг — почти антикварный, семидесятых годов прошлого века! — такого пассажира: лощёного клерка-макаронника в костюмчике и с портфелем. Потому что клерк, оказывается, заехал куда-то не в ту американскую степь и заблудился, телефон у него разряжен, в его римской фирме сидят идиоты; а сам Джед катастрофически клюёт носом — даже кофе на заправке не помог, а до Нью-Йорка еще преизрядно пути, и спать на обочине уже нет времени.

Но так было смешно, правда, когда хлыщ-макаронник в кафе при заправке начал у всех спрашивать дорогу на таком английском, на котором говорят разве что в театральных постановках про шекспировские времена!

— Не будете ли вы столь любезны…

Джед аж проснулся: ктой-то тут такими словами разговаривает? А потом, слово за слово, начал понимать: да у нас тут важная птица, прям орёл с римского знамени! Только такой… общипанный. Трескает сэндвич так, словно сутки не ел. А может, и правда сутки?

И нервничает ещё! Торопится! Срочно ему в Нью-Йорк надо! А то в Италии всё оливковое масло продадут без него! И, значит, на своём этом шекспировском диалекте пытается выяснить, как ему проследовать в Нью-Йорк. Проследовать!

Наконец Джед смилостивился:

— Ты хочешь выяснить, ходит ли тут что-то до города?

И дождавшись рассеянного кивка, заявил:

— Вознеси благодарственную молитву деве Марии. Я хожу.

— Но, — забормотал макаронник, — мне пешком долго. Мне бы побыстрее.

Блин! Вот прикольный какой.

— Ну, ещё я бегаю!..

Джед откровенно ржал: ему даже чем-то понравился этот растерянный римский тип с портфельчиком.

— Машина у меня, дурень, — гоготнул он миролюбиво. — И мне как раз именно сегодня живенько надо в город, и я могу тебя подкинуть: если ты, конечно, не героин везёшь!

На фразе про героин макаронника так заколдобило, что Джед махнул рукой и потащил нежданного попутчика в свой форд. В свой, чёрт подери все на свете, драгоценный форд-мустанг, в который он не всякую девицу сажал! А тут — нате вам, пожалуйста. Едут вот теперь, болтают, можно сказать.

Итальянец в самом деле всё не затыкается: фразу «трепаться, чтобы я не заснул» он худо-бедно понял. А может, автостопом ездил по своим дорогам, пока в костюмчик не влез? Чёрт ёго знает. Джед ведёт машину и слушает нескончаемый рассказ про итальянскую пищевую промышленность, про сорта оливкового масла, про фирму, которая…

— Стоп, — обрывает его Джед, когда чувствует, что сейчас упадёт в руль носом и захрапит. — Давай лучше я тебе анекдот расскажу. Про твою Италию. Прикинь, в кафешке на вечеринке итальянский парень спрашивает эту… как там у вас? О, молодую синьорину: «Вас уже пригласили на танец?» Она такая, вся радостная: «Нет! Пока никто не пригласил!» А он ей такой: «Вот и хорошо, тогда я потанцую, а вы присмотрите за моими спагетти!» Что, не смешно?

— Смешно, — улыбается попутчик. — Но ты действительно считаешь, что итальянские мужчины предпочитают спагетти женщинам?

Джед сперва молчит, делая вид, что следит за дорогой. Потом произносит, медленно и чётко, чтобы макаронник не переспрашивал:

— Не знаю, как итальянские, а я вот точно предпочитаю. Я это… не очень по женщинам.

— Мамма мия! — слышится в ответ с пассажирского сиденья. Джед поворачивается к макароннику, чтобы понять — тот что, вправду так шокирован его признанием? Но макаронник вцепляется в руль и орёт почему-то на родном языке:

— Ла машина! Версо ла машина!..

Джед смотрит в лобовое стекло — и с ужасом видит, что действительно, напротив едет машина: какой-то замызганный фургон прёт по встречной, и до столкновения остаётся буквально пара дюймов.

— Санта Мария! — вскрикивают оба хором, и Джед едва успевает вывернуть на обочину, за которой оказывается кювет; форд мустанг делает пару оборотов через крышу, и вокруг становится темно.

***

— …эй, — негромко говорит Джед, — эй, как дела?

Вокруг такая белизна, что в глазах режет: давненько не доводилось бывать в таких чистеньких местах! Джед в своих джинсах и вытертой рубашке смотрится в этой больничке как сорняк на грядке. Но ему, как обычно, всё равно. Накинул сверху халат — и уже можно проходить. А как же он не пройдёт? Он ведь человека чуть не угробил. Самому-то повезло, отделался ушибами да трещиной в кости, а вот макаронника крепче переломало. Но хоть до Нью-Йорка доехал, пусть и на Скорой!

Месяц, сказали, ему лежать, а потом можно пилить обратно в свою Италию. Но до тех пор навещать его некому. Вот Джед и навещает, а что? Неделю уже навещает. За это время и познакомиться, можно сказать, успел: макаронника, вот умора, зовут Октавиус. В честь какого-то ихнего римского-то ли императора, то ли полководца.

— Ты… давно здесь? — улыбается Октавиус с койки.

— Вторую неделю хожу, как на работу, — Джед честен, как никогда. — И только сейчас ты соизволил глаза продрать! Как чувствуешь себя, а?

Октавиус опять улыбается.

— Спасибо… что пришёл. Долго мне тут лежать?

— Недели две минимум, — признаётся Джед. — Но ты не бойся, я к тебе каждый день ходить буду. Ты вообще давай, выздоравливай быстрее, а то там в твоей Италии без тебя всё масло продадут.

Октавиус бормочет что-то похожее на «дьявол с ним, с маслом», и Джед боится поверить услышанному. Он просто наклоняется и говорит негромко:

— Кстати, хочешь, анекдот про масло расскажу? Только он пошлый!

И неожиданно заливается краской, потому что Октавиус радостно кивает и притягивает его ближе за рукав.


	15. Все живы и счастливы (Ларри/Акменра, упоминание Джед/Октавиус, Камунра/Ланселот, Тедди/Сакаджавея)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По сути это внезапно оказалось частью другого цикла ["Постфактум"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821343/chapters/29270871), поэтому повторяется еще и там.

Утром Ларри сидит за столом на кухне, ныряет ложкой в салат и пялится в лежащий на столе мобильник. Однако через некоторое время он обнаруживает, что ложка из очередного вояжа возвращается пустой, а при повторном нырянии ударяется о столешницу.

Ларри поднимает глаза и видит, что Акменра отодвинул миску и глядит очень хитро:

— Вылези из телефона. Есть и читать одновременно — вредно для глаз и желудка.

И еще намеревается выхватить у Ларри мобильник!

— Ак, выключи фараона, — шутливо хмурится Ларри. — А то поссоримся.

Акменра возвращает миску назад и весело говорит в пространство:

— Знаешь, мне иногда нравится ссориться. Потому что… как живые.

Ларри усмехается:

— Почему как?..

А потом снова ныряет ложкой в салат и уточняет:

— Ты никак не привыкнешь, что ли? Пятый год пошёл.

— Я тащусь, — честно говорит Акменра. — Правильно я сказал?

У экскурсовода вредная работа: нахватается всякого жаргона у детей, ужас просто. Но с другой стороны, это ли не предмет гордости — дети в его группах часто говорят: «Такой класс, я тащусь!»

Даже взрослые ходят к Аку на квесты. Египетская экспозиция музея гремит, без преувеличения, на всю страну.

Ак тем временем куда-то уходит… и возвращается со второй ложкой.

— Я присоединюсь?

— Конечно, — Ларри выдвигает миску на центр стола. — И кстати, — он убирает телефон и трёт глаза: действительно устают, чёрт бы их побрал, — напомни мне, когда встреча. Я задолбался искать.

— Восемнадцатого же. В День музеев, как всегда. Я тебе сто раз говорил — не связывайся ты с этим органайзером в телефоне, вон же я написал?

И кивает на холодильник. Там среди прочей массы цветных стикеров наверняка есть тот, на котором записано: «Встреча выпускников — 18 мая».

День встречи выпускников музея Естественной истории — святое. Эту традицию придумал Макфи, и надо отдать ему должное: она прижилась. Только для своих. Другое дело, что своих-то набирается под две тысячи. Ларри, как начальник отдела музейной охраны, в этот день не столько встречается, сколько работает. Но оно и справедливо: он-то не выпускник музея. Это экспонаты — выпускники. Все, что однажды стали живыми людьми.

И уж если быть совсем точными, это даже не день. Это ночь. Днём в профессиональный музейный праздник к ним приезжают важные городские шишки: попечители и председатели советов, мэр, прочая камарилья. А ночью — их время: всех тех, кто когда-то оживал в музее только по ночам.

Аттила скорее всего придёт с очередной блондинистой цыпочкой, прельщённой его брутальной мужественностью. А Ларри надо будет следить, чтобы бывший вождь гуннов не напился. Хотя он в прошлый раз обещал, торжественно, уже на хорошем английском:

— Ларри Дэйли! Я больше не буду!

И хитро улыбнулся: мол, я все понимаю, просто изображаю большого ребёнка, как раньше.

Джед и Октавиус явятся рука об руку и будут снова показывать ролики с ютуба: как делали очередную реконструкцию Колизея, например, или как Джед обучал очередную группу приёмам обращения с лассо. Оба нашли своё призвание в детском спортивно-историческом клубе, и даже то, что у Октавиуса там прозвище Цезарь — потому что Гай! — никого из них не смущает.

Рузвельт пожалует со всей своей семьёй. Тедди-Джуниор, которому в этом году три, уже не будет держаться за руку Сакаджавеи: старший Тедди в прошлый раз обещал, что на следующую встречу его сын лично прискачет на Техасе! Ну-ну, посмотрим. Сомнительно, если честно! Ларри давно подозревает, что в этой семье всем рулит Сакаджавея: даже президенту сложно тягаться с женщиной, которой когда-то подчинялась целая армия первопроходцев.

Камунра с Ланселотом тоже обещали прибыть, и помимо того, привезти родителей. Меренкаре, правда, ворчит, что ему не по возрасту такие перелёты, но Ларри знает: предложи суровому «отцу в законе» остаться в этот раз дома — в пух и прах разнесёт. Жезлом. Если «мать в законе» не остановит. А уж она кого угодно может остановить: говорят, у нее там даже Ланселот по струнке ходит. Вместе с Камунра: тот вообще только-только проработал свои внутренние проблемы по поводу «родители всегда отдавали младшему самое лучшее». Ланс недавно звонил по скайпу и хихикал:

— Ками поступил в Кембридж! Сказал — я не хуже этого сопляка!

«Сопляк» сидел рядом с Ларри и понимающе усмехался в камеру.

В общем, все будут, и выпускники, и «преподавательский состав»: директор Макфи, Ребекка — руководитель экскурсионного бюро, и даже Ник. Он сказал, что у него, конечно, своя жизнь, но на эту встречу он расшибётся, но приедет. Хоть с Ибицы, хоть с Фигибицы, хоть откуда! Во-первых, он у дедушки Меренкаре должен взять реванш в сенет, а во-вторых… он соскучился.

«Детский сад», — подумал тогда Ларри. Нику в этом августе двадцать шесть, а ведёт себя как ребёнок. Но может, это и хорошо.

Кстати, в прошлом году на встрече Ребекка приставала к Аку, что тот явно замотал для себя какую-то магию скрижали, потому что до сих пор неприлично молодо выглядит! Ак с интересом уточнял — «в каком смысле неприлично, я солидный человек, у меня сыну двадцать пять», на что Ребекка фыркнула и заявила:

— Вот и я говорю, прекрасные древнеегипетские нравы!

Когда прохохотались, Ларри спросил у Ака:

— Я что-то забыл, тебе сейчас сколько… по документам?

— У тебя всегда была плохая память на цифры, — заявил Ак. — Тридцать. Даже я уже выучил, а ты ещё нет.

Именно тогда Ларри понял: он никак не может осознать, что у Ака теперь меняется возраст. Вытеснение — так, кажется, это называется? У всех меняется возраст, все теперь живы и, хочется надеяться, счастливы, но вот этого факта Ларри принять никак не может.

Ак над ним, наверное, правильно смеётся: весело укоряя, что «на нас, на живых, не угодишь».


	16. Цирк (Камунра/Ланселот, упоминание Ларри/Акменра)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Камунра

Рука на бедре — его рука! — уже так привычна, что даже не ощущается как что-то постороннее. Просто рука Ланса на моём бедре, обычное дело, который раз мы уже так лежим рядом. Черт подери, нам пора покупать общий дом, заводить собаку, и…

Ланс, правда, иногда так и говорит. Я угрюмо отвечаю:

— Такое впечатление, что это ты у нас клоун, а не я.

— Я укротитель, — смеётся Ланс, встряхивая своей несусветной гривой. — Я укрощаю диких животных! Вот тебя, например!

Да уж. Я — дикое животное. Со стороны поглядеть — вроде и правда: высокий рост, широкие плечи, сильные ноги, тёмные глаза. Это Ланс так говорит. А спроси — кем работаешь? Я честно отвечу. Клоуном. В цирке.

А что поделать, если не было у меня другого выхода?

Я ведь родился, как у нас называют, в опилках: и я, и мой младший брат. Так говорят про детей цирковых артистов. Нас с братом даже не спрашивали, кем мы будем: цирковые, и все тут! Отец — силовой жонглёр, мать — гимнастка на трапеции, кем нам еще быть? Я думал — по стопам отца пойду, гири все пытался таскать, а когда поступал — мне напрямую сказали:

— У вас такая интересная речь! Вы в клоунаде не хотите себя попробовать?

И, на мою беду, отец услышал. Как загорелся:

— Точно! Он будет шикарным эксцентриком!

А у нас в семье было так: что отец сказал — то все и делают. Мама попыталась протестовать, но куда там! Вот и стал я клоуном. На потеху публике. Да, знаменитый, да, популярный: еще бы, на контрасте, клоун и с такой вечно мрачной рожей. Номера, говорят, философские: станешь тут философом, когда твоя участь — вечный ковёрный, а младший братишка под куполом выпендривается. Вот ему-то разрешили собственный голос подать, когда отец сказал: ну что, младшего по маминым стопам? Уж больно все спецы над ним с детства умилялись: ах, какой гибкий, пластичный мальчик. А мальчик взял и сказал: никаких трапеций! Только канат. И даже номер себе придумал: «Между жизнью и смертью» называется. По канату со здоровым балансиром ходит без страховки.

Публика сидит, рты пооткрывала: аххх! Только я знаю секрет: есть у него страховка на самом деле. Только ее не видно. Это Копперфильд ему придумал, иллюзионист наш. Конечно, у него другое имя, Ларри его зовут, а Копперфильд — это кличка. Изобретатель долбаный, сам все свои фокусы придумывает, оборудование изготовляет, публика офигевает и ломится, ломится! Я однажды заметил, как на репетиции Копперфильд за моим младшеньким смотрел: рот открыл, белый весь, трясётся. Потом подбежал, за плечи схватил:

— Ты не будешь больше работать без страховки!

Тот ему: мол, что ты, сетка же есть и все такое… Нет, Копперфильда как заклинило. Эх, я вот тогда и не понял, что они уже пару месяцев как трахаются. Но сделал наш фокусник ему страховку — ни с какого места не видать! Даже директор не сразу понял, а когда понял — только рукой махнул, так этот Копперфильд на него наехал. Мол, будет вам «между жизнью и смертью», зритель на это ходит, но никто не заметит ничего. Так и было. Ну, да чёрт с ними.

Я потом Лансу сказал:

— А ты почему без страховки работаешь? Мне, может, тоже не нравится, что ты с этой Трикси в клетке, она тебе в любой момент голову откусить может!

Ланс только усмехался:

— Мне? Тигрица? Голову? А потом, я наверняка больше тебе буду нравиться без головы!

Я ещё пошло пошутил на тему «а как же рот», Ланс расхохотался и сказал, что меня обожает. Ему смешно, он чужой, пришлый, случайно в укротители попал, раньше верховой ездой занимался. А потом к хищникам потянуло. Рисковый парень! Ему наши наездники, Джед с Октавиусом, иногда дают на лошадях погарцевать. Но все время выговаривают: с твоим, мол, ростом, дорогой Ланс, на жирафе надо ездить! Два недомерка, тоже мне. Комплексы свои на других вымещают: над ними, мелочью такой, даже наша Амелия смеётся, которая «Полёт в стратосферу», а уж она никогда ни над кем не зубоскалит, хоть с виду и огонь женщина. Но эти двое, Октавиус и Джед, кого хочешь доведут. Я подозреваю, что у них тоже там шуры-муры, хотя они тщательно скрывают. Ну, или думают, что скрывают, ха-ха.

— Ками, — говорит Ланс, — ты о чем это так задумался?

— О жизни, — отвечаю. — Придумываю новый номер: между смехом и слезами. Чем я хуже младшего, ммм?

— Ты разве хуже? По-моему, ты гораздо лучше. Ты высокий, сильный, и у тебя такие глаза…

— Слушай, ты опять напился? Прекрати, — фыркаю я.

— Нет в тебе ни капли романтики, — хохочет Ланс.

— Конечно, — я изображаю самую мрачную из своих усмешек. — Я же клоун, какая романтика?

— В твоих номерах очень много романтики, — неожиданно заявляет Ланс. — Ты знаешь, что на это твой зритель и ходит?

Ну да. Директор мне тоже так говорил. Так что номер «Между смехом и слезами» имеет все шансы на успех.


	17. Магия (Ларри/Акменра, модерн!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел ко дню 1 ["Знакомство онлайн"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/33511584)  
> 

— Иди, иди сюда, не бойся, — позвал Акменра из комнаты. — Тут никто не кусается!

Ларри потоптался на пороге и усмехнулся:

— Точно?..

Было почему-то так приятно чувствовать, как под рубашкой, в районе ключицы, всё ещё немножко саднит внезапный укус.

Акменра выглянул в прихожую с чрезвычайно смущённой физиономией:

— Да ладно тебе. Я это… нечаянно. И потом, я же извинился!

Ларри притянул его к себе за руку и уткнул носом как раз туда, в ключицу:

— Всё хорошо. Я пошутил.

— Зато ты теперь знаешь, как теряют голову, — пробормотал Акменра.

О да, теперь Ларри знает. Ещё как знает! Потому что если стянуть с Ака его модную маечку с воротником, то под этим воротником тоже обнаружится много чего интересного.

И вправду, Ларри потерял голову. Куда он лезет? Одна эта квартирка на Манхеттене чего стоит: маленькая, вроде бы на одного студента, но роскошь такая, что глазам больно. Явно родители сняли для любимого сынка. И ведать не ведают, что их сынок теперь топчется босиком в прихожей в обнимку с каким-то двинутым типом в полтора раза старше себя, с которым познакомился — с ума сойти! — на форуме изобретателей.

— Ларри? — горячо задышали возле уха. — Ты чего застыл? Пойдём, я кое-что тебе покажу.

Ларри шёл в комнату и думал: что ты мне покажешь, интересно знать? Фоточки своих каирских апартаментов? Или путешествий, как ты объездил весь мир на родительские деньги? Или…

— Смотри!

— Господи, Ак, что это?

— Магия, — подмигнул Акменра. — А то так нечестно: ты мне показываешь свои изобретения, ты гений, как Имхотеп…

— Кто?

— Это такой древнеегипетский Леонардо да Винчи, потом расскажу. Ну так вот, ты мне всё показываешь, что ты изобрёл, а я рядом с тобой как идиот буду? Не-ет, я тебе тоже покажу. Гляди.

Ларри честно поглядел. И признался себе, что ни черта не понимает. Кучка таблеток на столе, на металлическом подносе: неужели это…

— Ак? Это что, наркота? Ты мне предлагаешь… вмазаться? И называешь это магией?

— Да ты что, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Это глюконат кальция. И немножко это… сухое горючее. Вообще это делается из роданида ртути, но у меня его нет. Поэтому вот… чем богаты.

— И зачем это?

— Смотри, — Акменра щёлкнул зажигалкой. С краю подноса полыхнуло, потом постепенно вся куча занялась, и из самой середины огня полезли чёрные змеи. Они шипели, росли и скручивались, и их становилось всё больше.

— Боже правый! — Ларри сперва хотел отшатнуться, а потом замер, как заворожённый, в восторге и удивлении, смешанном с лёгким страхом.

— Это называется — фараонова змея, — гордо сообщил Акменра. — Здорово, правда?

— Изумительно, — честно сказал Ларри. И так и стоял неподвижно, уставясь на поднос, пока там не осталась лишь кучка пепла. — Как это делается?

— Роданид ртути способен разлагаться при нагревании, — Ак явно подражал кому-то из преподавателей. — Образующиеся в результате реакции газы придают продукту разложения фантастические очертания выползающих змей. Это химики нам показывали на вечеринке, под лозунгом «пойдём историков пугать»! — Он усмехнулся. — Только историки оказались внезапно не промах. Я ещё им рассказал, что название опыта может быть связано с библейским сюжетом, когда Моисей, споря с тогдашним фараоном, в сердцах бросил на землю свой посох, и тот превратился в змею. Говорят, фараон оч-чень испугался!

— Ак, — сказал Ларри, отводя наконец взгляд от стола, — а ты знаешь, что я наполовину еврей?

— Ну вот, поэтому ты не испугался. Не то, что какой-то там фараон!..

Ларри смотрел, как Акменра хохочет, и думал: ну какой же он мальчишка. Горячий, несдержанный, но такой потрясающий. Во всех отношениях. Что умные разговоры вести, что вопросы мудрёные выискивать, что… эм-м-м… за ключицу кусать. Ну, это ладно, бывает: на первых порах, когда люди притираются…

«Притираются! — сказал у Ларри в голове внутренний голос. — Трахаться на втором свидании — это не называется «притираются»! Да еще когда на первом рисуют иероглифы!»

— А на третьем показывают фараоновых змей, — брякнул Ларри вслух. Акменра обернулся:

— Что?

— Да так, — Ларри неловко переступил ногами. — Можно я сяду?

— Конечно, — милостиво разрешил хозяин. — Вот же, целый диван!

И сам первый плюхнулся туда:

— Ну так что? Крутая магия?

— Это не магия, Ак, — снова улыбнулся Ларри. — Это наука. А вот…

«…то, что я ощущаю, когда сижу рядом с тобой — это, наверное, магия», — договорил он на этот раз про себя.

Фараонова змея, ишь ты. Надо будет попробовать дома повторить.


	18. Королевская кровь (Ларри/Акменра преслэш, соулмейт!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть - так называемый оммаж: работа-подражание и одновременно жест уважения и признания одному замечательному автору и его [соулмейт-АУ](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205948384.htm?oam#more3), которая не отпускает меня второй год.

Мама плакала.

Её утешали все: и папа, и пожилой профессор-востоковед, и сам Ларри. Конечно, когда тебе десять, и твоя мама плачет — невольно подумаешь, что это всё из-за тебя!

Тем более, по сути, так оно и было.

— Значит, вы говорите, так звали этого… какого-то там фараона Древнего царства, который помер давно? — ещё раз переспросил папа. И посмотрел на профессора, словно выжидая: ну же, болван учёный, скажи, что ты пошутил.

Но профессор смотрел на иероглифы у Ларри на груди и кивал:

— Да, именно так. Четвёртая династия, и…

— Милтон! — не выдержала мама. — Ну сделай что-нибудь! Это же явно какой-то сбой!

— Безусловно, я не специалист в соулмейтологии, — вздохнул профессор. — Всякое бывает, знаете ли, генные мутации… может быть, вам с генетиками проконсультироваться? У древних фараонов большей частью европейская гаплогруппа, как ни странно. Может быть — на этом уровне сбой? И к совершеннолетию все поправится?

— Может быть, — вздохнул папа. — Будем надеяться.

Но мама была уверена, что система меток вообще не даёт сбоев. И зарыдала снова.

***

Люк и Джим в школьной спортивной раздевалке хохотали громче всех.

— Уй, глядите! Какие картиночки на нём прикольные! Это чо? Это вот на этом тебе придётся жениться, когда ты вырастешь?

И тут Ларри совершил ошибку. Хотя кто в тринадцать не совершает ошибок? Просто бывают не очень фатальные, а бывают и…

— Сами вы прикольные, — буркнул Ларри. — Это не картиночки, а ие-рог-лифы. Здесь написано имя великого древнеегипетского фараона. В его жилах течёт королевская кровь.

Да уж, мама постаралась, как говорится, вырезать из этого свинства максимальный кусок ветчины.

Но ребята в ответ опять загоготали:

— Твой соулмейт — древний фараон? Аххаха, посмотрите на него!

А Люк подошёл ближе и сказал Ларри прямо в лицо:

— Если ты не свистишь, тогда одно из двух: либо ты чокнулся, либо ты этот… нек-ро-фил. Твой фараон наверняка валяется где-нибудь в виде сушёной мумии, и что, ты собираешься с ним трахаться, когда вырастешь?

Папа у Люка был судебным психиатром, поэтому Люк знал много таких… взрослых слов: и про некрофила, и про трахаться.

— А ты придурок, — мрачно произнес Ларри. — Пошёл в задницу.

Ларри уже точно знал, где его соулмейт: в Музее естествознания, в египетском зале. Там на табличке возле саркофага написано всё, что три года назад сказал тот профессор. И теперь Ларри приходит в этот музей, встаёт рядом… и разговаривает со своим фараоном. Про себя. Мама часто говорит, что Ларри не от мира сего; но тогда и правда в этом мире никто его не сможет понять так же хорошо, как мумия в саркофаге. Никто не станет слушать с пониманием о его проблемах: даже мама и папа иногда говорят, что сынок-де забивает себе голову какой-то ерундой. А фараон так не говорит. Молча слушает, с достоинством, не перебивая. Оно и не удивительно, ведь в его жилах течёт королевская кровь.

Ну, или — текла. Хотя кого это волнует?

Мама, когда узнала, где Ларри пропадает целыми днями, опять плакала. И рылась в «Жёлтых страницах» в разделе психиатров. Ларри дождался, пока папа начнёт утешать маму, а мама огрызаться на папу, и снова убежал в музей. Он там и уроки делал, и книжки читал; симпатичная девушка-экскурсовод как-то спросила: «Так сильно увлекаешься египтологией?» И, дождавшись ответного кивка, принесла скамеечку.

***

Когда Ларри поступил в университет на исторический, папа и мама были в шоке. Папа — от гордости («Университет! С первого захода!»), а мама — от разочарования («Историк? Разве это специальность для мужчины?»). Но к тому времени, на удивление, Ларри было уже всё равно, насколько в нём разочарована мама. Он с детства знал, в том числе её стараниями, что он — ненормальный. Что у него соулмейт не как у людей, и вообще!

Странная метка не мешала ему время от времени заниматься сексом то с девочками, а то и с мальчиками: причём то, что секс с мальчиками был так же приятен, как и с девочками, если не больше — это было несомненно. Или, может, Ларри просто отпустил в себе что-то в плане «вот так надо, а так нельзя»? Он же ненормальный. Вот же, на нём это прямо и написано.

Девочки и мальчики, кстати, увидев метку, обычно сперва хмыкали, потом хихикали, а потом… растворялись вдали. Особенно девочки. Те иногда так и говорили напрямую:

— Зачем я буду тратить на тебя время, если ты на мне не женишься?

Однажды Ларри психанул и сказал очередной девушке с подобными претензиями:

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я на тебе женился?

Девушка по имени Эрика прикрыла свою метку ладошкой и сказала:

— Иногда надо идти против системы.

И они пошли.

Но легче, как и следовало ожидать, не стало. У Ларри были проблемы с работой: мама, получается, была права, историк — не специальность для мужчины. А Эрика все-таки познакомилась с тем, чьё имя было на ней написано, и попросила развода.

Став свободным, Ларри начал окончательно пропадать в университете. И как-то один из профессоров сказал:

— Ты искал подработку? По специальности? Можешь посмеяться, но музей естествознания ищет ночного сторожа. Не хочешь?

Ларри нужно было куда-то деться, и он сказал, что хочет.

***

Когда солнце село, и музейные коридоры залил мягкий свет, Ларри даже не испугался. Просто в это время он снова сидел у саркофага — на знакомой скамеечке, она ещё была жива! — и рассказывал своему, ха-ха, соулмейту про свои проблемы. И даже не удивился, когда мумия поднялась, медленно смотала с себя бинты и посмотрела на Ларри. Огромными живыми глазами.

А потом произнесла на чистейшем английском:

— Приветствую тебя, незнакомец.

Ларри улыбнулся и ответил:

— Здравствуйте, ваше величество.

Но его оживший соулмейт уставился на бейджик на форменной куртке:

— Ло-у-ренс Дэй-ли — это ты-ы?

Именно так спросил, как обычный парень, без всяких церемоний.

А потом взял Ларри за руку и потащил в галерею, где посветлей. И там, на свету, ткнул пальцем в своё бедро, где на смуглой коже чётко виднелись написанные обычными английскими буквами такие знакомые имя и фамилия.

— Я в Кембридже выучил язык, чтобы прочесть, — сообщил фараон с гордостью. — Мне всю жизнь говорили, что я проклят богами, потому что это имя никто не может прочитать. А теперь… можно я тебя обниму?

Ларри ещё успел подумать, прежде чем кивнул: надо же, разрешения спрашивает. После стольких лет поисков. Вот уж воистину — королевская кровь.


	19. Элементаль (Ларри/Акменра преслэш, русреал!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри  
> Сиквел к части 12 ["Сказка"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/33871134)  
> 

Вечером я набрался смелости и попросил:

— Помоги мне, а? Нужно досочинить сказку. Для сына.

— Сына?

— Ну да. Сыну десять лет.

— А жена?

— Я разведён.

— Прости.

— Да боже мой, ерунда какая.

Мы сидели на скамейке в музейном зале: я и Ак, тот самый каирский египтолог, за которым я должен был присматривать. Чтобы он ничего не спёр, ха! На второй день его болтания в экспозиции я ему рассказал, с какой целью меня сюда приставили: посмеялись мы оба вдоволь. Я так и звал его коротко: Ак. Он сам мне предложил: после трёх моих неудачных попыток выговорить целиком его мудрёное имя.

— Нет, опять неправильно, — улыбался он. — Послушай ещё раз: Акх-мен-ра. Тут такое специфическое горловое «кх», оно важно, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — разводил руками я, но третья попытка тоже вышла неудачной.

— А-а-а, — протянул он, взял мою руку и положил себе на горло. — Вот посмотри, какая должна быть вибрация.

Мать твою! Вибрация была, да. Если это можно так назвать. Когда он произнёс чёртово «кх», меня словно током прошило всего: от ладони, которая лежала на его кадыке, до самых пяток. Я чуть на задницу не грохнулся, честное слово! И, наверное, так изменился в лице, что он сказал:

— Ладно, говори просто Ак. Хорошо?

Да уж! Ещё как хорошо!

Кстати, либо Макаров меня надул, либо его, как всегда, неточно информировали. Каирский гость довольно сносно говорил по-русски. В том числе и поэтому, несмотря на относительно юный возраст, его прислали сюда.

— Пишу диссертацию, — сказал Ак, когда я спросил, зачем ему наша экспозиция. — Про дихотомию жизни и смерти в древнеегипетских верованиях. Вот Анубис, например…

Я слушал его два вечера — все равно после закрытия в музее больше нечего делать, а на третий осмелился и попросил мне помочь. Потому что Колян меня замучил, «что же было дальше», а я ума приложить не мог. Не творческий я человек, где уж мне. А тут, понимаешь ли, как раз про Анубиса.

Ак выслушал меня, покивал и предложил:

— Знаешь, если твой сын не пугливый, можно зайти с вот какой стороны. Душа, которую отдали богу смерти во владение, может стать элементалем.

— Кем?

— Элементаль — это некое мифическое существо, представитель одной из четырёх стихий: земли, воды, воздуха и огня. Ты «Фауста» Гёте читал?

Упс! Я покраснел и еле заметно качнул головой: вот теперь Ак точно подумает, что я темнота беспросветная. Но он махнул рукой:

— Не беда, мы сейчас не про него. Так вот, к этим четырём стихиям иногда добавляют дихотомию жизнь-смерть, и человеческая душа становится элементалем этого разделения. Слушай, тут можно вообще интересно… как это… замутить, да? Что вот этот мальчик, сын фараона, которого отдали Анубису, станет проводником между мирами жизни и смерти не только от живых к мёртвым, а ещё и обратно!

Он явно увлёкся, сел на скамейку свободно, подогнув одну ногу под себя — так, что его коленка упёрлась мне в бедро. И начал:

— Это же такую потрясающую историю можно придумать! Пусть Анубису нужен был ученик, и он выпросил у фараона этого мальчика. Анубис же бог, ему кто попало не подойдёт, а вот царский сын в самый раз, да? И Анубис начал его учить, а мальчик всё скучал по своим родным, всё никак не мог принять то, что его с детства забрали в мир мёртвых, и, преуспев в изучении древнеегипетской магии, обучился ходить туда-обратно: сперва сам, а потом водить других людей. Здорово же? Представляешь, умер у человека кто-то близкий. Конечно, древние египтяне верили, что в загробном мире, если человек пройдёт суд Осириса, тоже будет счастливая жизнь. Но если кто-то любил кого-то, и пока не готов расставаться? И тоскует, и просит — о великие боги, верните мне его назад? И тут вот этот мальчик, который элементаль жизни и смерти: он берёт этого умершего и возвращает его в мир живых! Ну, для начала пусть только по ночам. Допустим, он пока не выучил, как вернуть душу обратно насовсем. А вот с заката до рассвета… М-м-м?

— Очуметь, — честно сказал я. Просто не так давно Колян интересовался у меня: что будет, если его мама умрёт? Или если я умру? Или он сам? Про то, что будет, если помрёт новый муж мамы, Колян, что характерно, не спрашивал. Я, конечно, объяснил как мог, что потом мы все где-нибудь непременно встретимся, но Коляну, кажется, это не очень понравилось. А тут такая идея — про ученика, который водит души туда-сюда. Кстати, заодно и педагогический эффект окажет: мол, и ты многое сможешь, сынок, если будешь учиться.

— Ак, — с чувством произнёс я, — ты гений. Ты так замечательно все придумал! Я у тебя в долгу.

Он посмотрел на меня:

— Если хочешь, в уплату твоего долга пойдём завтра после работы выпьем кофе? Как друзья, — быстро добавил он, заметив мой удивлённый взгляд.

— Ну да, а то иначе нам в России могут морду набить, — ответил я. И, честно говоря, не понял, почему он так просиял.

Мы помолчали: я думал, в какую бы кафешку его позвать, чтобы и питерский колорит, и не слишком дорого, и народу не очень много. А он вдруг добавил:

— Наверное, надо этому герою — мальчику, который элементаль, — придумать какое-то имя?

Я сам тогда не понял, с чего и куда меня понесло, но ответил практически сразу:  
  
— У меня есть идея. Его будут звать Акх-мен-ра, ты не против?

Ак глянул на меня, и я обалдел от того, как загорелись его глаза:

— Ты правильно произнёс! У тебя получилось! Запомни!

«Ничего, — подумал я про себя. — У меня ещё и не так получится, вот увидишь».


	20. Бонус № 1 - Дружба (Ларри/Акменра, русреал!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри  
> Сиквел к части 19 ["Элементаль"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/34160328)  
> Предупреждение - нецензурные выражения

В последние месяцы я много узнал о дружбе.

Оказывается, «как друзья» можно не только пить кофе в уютной полуподвальной кафешке (которую Ак почему-то знал, а я, коренной питерец, — нет!) И не только смотреть украдкой, как друг облизывает губы после капучино, а на вопрос «Что ты так на меня смотришь» отвечать «Прости, я задумался». А еще как друзья можно гулять по парку, кормить белок, потом завалиться на аттракционы и накататься чуть ли не до тошноты. И Колян! Он таки заставил меня признаться, что не я придумал продолжение сказки про мальчика-проводника, а тот самый египтолог, за которым меня назначили присматривать.

— Тот самый, настоящий, из Каира?! — вытаращился Колян. — Ух ты!

«Угу, — мрачно подумал я. — Иероглифами разговаривает».

Колян беззастенчиво навязался с нами в следующий поход в парк, и я разрешил на свою голову, потому что — как друзья же? Ак с Коляном нашли общий язык в мгновение ока, и начали общаться сразу на «ты». Я попытался это остановить, сказав «Коля, нехорошо тыкать старшим, тем более учёным», но Ак обломал мне всю педагогику:

— Что значит старшим? Николай, тебе сколько лет?

— Десять, — гордо ответил Колян.

— А мне двадцать четыре. И я будущий учёный, так что…

И они вдвоём упилили на аттракционы, а я сделал себе пометку в уме: закатить Аку выговор. Потому что нельзя так баловать детей, даже если у тебя есть деньги. Нельзя покупать ребёнку билет на все аттракционы на два часа, потому что потом ребёнка будет тошнить!

Ак пожал плечами, услышав это, и возразил:

— Николай говорил, что ему круто. Это означает, что его тошнит?

Я вынужден был признаться: нет, не означает. Ак посмотрел на меня и внезапно спросил:

— Кстати, а что значит — ёбаный насос?

Я поперхнулся мороженым, которое доедал:

— Что? Где ты это слышал?

— Николай так говорил, — снова пожал плечами Ак. — Я понял дословный перевод, но не могу понять смысла: факинг памп? Это как?

— Напомни мне, чтобы я выдал Коляну пиз… кхм… сделал выговор! Потому что для его возраста это очень неприличные слова! А что касается смысла — это русское экспрессивное выражение: ёбаный насос, ёбаный карась, да кто угодно! В английском же говорят — «иди трахни сам себя», это же тоже лишено логического смысла?

Ак выслушал мою тираду и улыбнулся:

— Хочешь, я тебя научу неприлично ругаться на арабском египетском? Или нет, лучше на коптском, это смешнее.

Я представил, как он матерится на коптском, и мне почему-то стало не по себе. Ак тем временем посмотрел на меня и вдруг сказал:

— У тебя мороженое сейчас растает. Ты будешь доедать?

Я тряхнул головой, мало что понимая, и он тогда забрал у меня из рук недоеденный стаканчик. И доел.

А через некоторое время Колян сообщил мне, когда я вёл его из школы:

— Пап, а знаешь что?

— М-м-м?

— Этот твой Ак из Каира…

Я внутренне напрягся:

— Во-первых, он не мой!

Колян странно хмыкнул и продолжил:

— Во-первых, не твой Ак из Каира предлагал вместе поехать в Кронштадт, посмотреть белые ночи и что-то ещё, не помню. А во-вторых… я с вами поеду, только если ты захочешь. Но ты можешь не захотеть.

— Это почему? — нахмурился я. А Колян заявил мне покровительственно:

— Пап, ты что, не видишь, что он на тебя глаз положил?

— Что он на меня положил? — невольно вырвалось у меня. И тут Колян начал ржать. На всю улицу. Потом неприлично усмехнулся:

— А это уж вы без меня разберётесь, ладно?

Я похолодел. Парню десять лет! Если он ляпнет что-то подобное при матери, она меня сожрёт с потрохами. Но блин, устами младенца глаголет истина? Я давно подозреваю, что «как друзья» не ходят провожать до дома через весь город, и при прощании не держат твою руку в своих: долго, неприлично долго, почти минуту, а в это время заговаривают тебе зубы, ёбаный насос!

Но, чёрт подери, откуда Колян знает про такие вещи вообще?

Я спросил его, и он ответил:

— Пап, мы живём в культурной столице. Толерантность — наше всё. Опять же интернет, парады гордости, прочие дела. И потом, когда мама задалбывает на тему «умойся-причешись, или ты никогда не будешь нравиться девочкам», волей-неволей задумываешься, есть ли способы подобного избежать!

Я не знал, что ответить этому наглецу. А он продолжал:

— Но знаешь… Он такую классную сказку придумал. Он просто не может быть плохим. Ты подумай, пап, правда.

И я подумал. Очень хорошо подумал, целую неделю. А перед следующими выходными, когда меня снова пригласили «попить кофе в нашем месте, как друзья», спросил напрямую — прямо на той самой скамейке, в пустом зале:

— Ак, ты что, ко мне клеишься?

И зажмурился, потому что реально ждал, что мне прилетит по роже — в наших-то реалиях! Но вместо этого меня взяли за руку и сказали:

— Это так заметно?

Да, собрался заорать я, очень, даже мой ребёнок срисовал, ёбаный карась! Но мне почему-то расхотелось орать. Вместо этого я поморгал и спросил:

— А что… правда такое бывает?

Он опять ответил совсем просто:

— Да. Ты не знал?

«Теперь знаю», — подумал я, вспомнив и доеденное за мной мороженое, и горячие пальцы, державшие мою руку «при дружеском прощании», и все остальные мелочи, которые складывались в очень интересную картинку.

И тут я подумал: а, чёрт с ним. Сел поближе, протянул руку и положил ладонь Аку на горло:

— Скажи ещё раз. Как тебя правильно зовут.

Он сказал; и когда под рукой горячо дрогнуло на том самом чёртовом «кх», я решился окончательно.

— Иди сюда, Акх-мен-ра, — и неуклюже обхватил его, не зная, что буду делать дальше. Я впервые обнимался с мужчиной — да фактически с мальчиком, будущим учёным, надеждой каирской науки, чёрт меня подери! А он обнял меня в ответ и тыкался губами мне то в ухо, то в щеку, то в уголок рта, а потом выдохнул:

— Я хочу сказать экспрессивное русское выражение. Ёбаный насос! Ёбаный карась! Правильно?..

Я дёрнулся от неожиданности, и он, вместо того чтобы в очередной раз целомудренно чмокнуть меня в ухо, въехал ртом прямо мне в губы. И тут уже я не растерялся, дудки!  
  
Он вцепился в меня что есть сил и стонал в поцелуи так, что я реально думал, что от одного этого кончу. Целовался он явно лучше меня, и постепенно перехватывал инициативу, и наверняка мы бы разложили друг друга прямо на этой скамейке, если бы Ак внезапно не остановился.

Ак. Не я. Что характерно, мать вашу!

— Поехали, — прохрипел он и встал, потянув меня за руку. — Поехали, не здесь же?

И я в кои-то веки был с ним абсолютно согласен.


	21. Бонус № 2 - Выпускной вечер (Ларри/Акменра, школьная!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел ко дню 6 ["Маскарад"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/33676968)  
> 

Когда они начали изучать школьные планы, то выяснилось, что следующего карнавала… не будет. А будет выпускной, на который никто не является в дурацких маскарадных костюмах: всё, детство кончилось, школа позади, все уже взрослые, так что — фраки и бабочки мальчикам и вечерние платья девочкам. И никак иначе.

Так вышло и в этом году. Но в этом году, вопреки обыкновению, Ларри было особенно радостно и грустно. Потому что…

— Мистер Дэйли? — позвал знакомый голос. Ларри обернулся… и застыл.

Перед ним стояла девушка в длинном платье. Ткань переливалась блёстками, короткие тёмные волосы обхватывала золотая повязка. Даже грудь, похоже, какая-то была. Даже косметика.

— Ак? — спросил Ларри встревоженно. — Чего это ты?

— Я проспорил Крису желание, — вздохнул Акменра. — Он велел, чтобы я пришёл на выпускной вечер в таком виде.

Ларри усмехнулся: Крис Колумб учился на класс младше и постоянно всех разыгрывал, подкалывал и провоцировал на споры. Вот и Ак тоже купился… к сожалению. Или к счастью?

— Пойдёмте танцевать, — Ак протянул руку, и Ларри, помедлив, его за эту руку взял. И пошёл следом.

На танцполе клубилась толпа: боже мой, подумал Ларри в который раз, для чего нужны эти парадные вечерние одеяния, если все равно через пару часов бурной пляски они превращаются в расхристанное тряпьё? Вот разве что Ак… Ларри смотрел, как сдержанно и вместе с тем практически неприлично танцует его ученик, и улыбался, как идиот. И ничего не мог с собой поделать.

«Бывший, — напомнил себе Ларри. — Бывший ученик».

Это и было то самое, отчего сегодня с утра стало и радостно, и грустно. Радостно — потому что больше ничего не сдерживает, а грустно — оттого, что никто никому ничего не обещал. Вечер кончится, и Ак уйдёт в свою новую взрослую жизнь. Хорошо, если разок оглянется, а то и вообще не…

— Мистер Дэйли, — снова послышалось рядом. — Разрешите вас пригласить?

Ларри опомнился: толпа разбивалась на парочки. Диджей объявил белый танец, и девушки, хихикая, расхватывали кавалеров. Ларри смутился так, как никогда в жизни.

— Ну пойдёмте, — кажется, Ак на минуту забыл, что ему в его наряде больше подобает краснеть и опускать глазки, хотя бы в шутку, и потянул Ларри за рукав в гущу танцующих.  
  
И там положил руки ему на плечи.

У Ларри подкашивались ноги. Казалось, что он тупо набрался на выпускном и ему всё это мерещится. Просто потому что он долго, очень долго о чем-то подобном мечтал. Он закрыл глаза и продолжил обнимать Ака: практически на глазах у всей школы. Или держаться за него, потому что кружилась голова, и чудилось, что пол уплывает куда-то?

А когда Ак хихикнул ему в ухо, Ларри перестал жмуриться, огляделся вокруг и увидел, что они уже не в танцевальном зале, а на улице, недалеко от школьного двора.

— Боже милостивый… как мы сюда попали?

— Просто вышли, и всё, — Ак пожал непривычно открытыми плечами; Ларри невольно протянул руку, чтобы провести пальцами по смуглой коже. И провёл.

Ак в ответ поначалу захлебнулся воздухом. А потом изобразил улыбку и смущённо сказал:

— Мистер Дэйли, а помните, как Джед с Октавиусом недавно…

— Не мистер Дэйли, — вырвалось у Ларри в ответ.

— Что?

— Я говорю — не мистер Дэйли. Просто Ларри, понимаешь? Ты ведь уже… не мой ученик.

Ак глянул в ответ — сначала испуганно, а потом радостно:

— Тогда идём?..

Они бежали к Ларри домой — он действительно жил практически рядом со школой, и Джеду так и не довелось понять, почему мистер Дэйли — тогда ещё мистер, да! — постоянно уходил из школы вместе с Аком. А потом шёл обратно, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. Только перед самым выпускным Ак узнал случайно, где на самом деле живёт его любимый учитель. Теперь уже, слава богу, не учитель. Просто… любимый.

Аку пришлось скинуть туфли — не было привычки бегать на каблуках. Ларри смеялся — «давай я тебя понесу», Ак в ответ тоже смеялся — «нет уж, береги силы!..» И уже за порогом дома, заперев дверь, Ларри наконец обхватил Ака и выдохнул прямо ему в губы:

— Хорошо бегаешь. Я тебя еле догнал.

Они начали целоваться, даже толком не отдышавшись.

Часов в десять утра Ак поднял голову с подушки, чувствуя, как непривычно сладко ломит тело. Но рядом почему-то никого не было. И только он приподнялся, собираясь встать, как услышал:

— Доброе утро.

Ак вздрогнул и с удивлением уставился… на темноволосую женщину в ярко-синем, в цвет глаз, платье в пол. У женщины была улыбка Ларри, его руки и его голос.

— Ты… ты зачем?

— Потому что изначально эта идея была у меня, — Ларри усмехнулся и сел рядом на кровать. — Это я должен был прийти в таком виде на выпускной.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы получить внутреннее право объясниться тебе в любви. Как Джед Октавиусу, помнишь? Не поверишь, в самый последний момент я передумал: испугался. Так что мне повезло, что Колумб…

Ак вылез из-под одеяла, обнял Ларри и сказал шёпотом:

— Честно говоря, Колумб тут ни при чем. Я с ним и не спорил даже. Просто я тоже хотел получить… внутреннее право признаться тебе в любви.

А потом они посмотрели друг на друга, нелепо улыбаясь, и Ларри покачал головой:

— Джед нас обоих запутал. Хорошо, что хотя бы теперь мы наконец смогли… объясниться. Но если хочешь… м-м-м… если хочешь, мы можем иногда устраивать собственный маскарад.


	22. Бонус № 3 - Футбол (Ларри/Акменра, русреал!АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри  
> Сиквел к части 20 ["Дружба"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505318/chapters/34255890)  
> Предупреждение - нецензурные выражения

Двадцатого днём мне позвонила бывшая жена и устроила истерику по телефону.

— Ты! Да как ты мог вообще!..

Из её возмущённых воплей я понял следующее: вчера Колян сделал все уроки до восьми вечера, чем дополнительно напряг маму, и в девять вечера с чистой совестью уселся вместе с Данилой — это их новый муж и папа — смотреть прямую трансляцию футбольного матча Россия-Египет.

А на вопрос мамы «сыночек, что с тобой», потому как раньше Колян футболом не интересовался абсолютно, сыночек честно ответил:

— Ну ты чо, мам, такое событие: наши с нашими играют!

И в ответ на дальнейшие расспросы пояснил, что, мол, у папы — близкий друг из Египта.

Бывшая была возмущена до предела:

— Вот, оказывается, как?! Да я тебе ребёнка больше никогда не…

— Стоп, — наконец оборвал я её. — Что ты так орёшь? Тебе же ребёнок чётко сказал: друг. Близкий. У тебя что, никогда подружек не было? И хочешь сказать, что ты с ними со всеми трахалась? И Данила со своими друзьями-банкирами на праздники встречается, чтобы замутить групповую оргию? А мы тоже вместе работаем, в Эрмитаже, человек — специалист, приехал к нам изучать свою историю: вот например, ты знаешь, что Анубис…

— Иди ты к черту, — сразу переключилась бывшая. — Как был занудой, так и остался!

— Дорогая, — парировал я, — ты же знаешь, я прожил в браке с тобой десять лет, и мне кажется, не так плохо выполнял свои эти… супружеские обязанности! Так что ты все неправильно поняла, не переживай.

Бывшая сказала, что я идиот, и отключилась. А я подумал, что слово «бисексуал» для нее, наверное, слишком сложное. И наконец обернулся в коридор, откуда вот уже минуты две раздавался упоительный запах кофе: и точно, в дверях стоял Ак с подносом — господи, и где только выкопал? — на котором стояли две чашки и блюдце с печеньем.

— Я тебе кофе в постель принёс, — сказал он с шутливой укоризной, — а ты тут орёшь. Кстати, у тебя такая дурная турка, где ты ее взял? Надо будет купить новую, такую, с толстым дном. И добыть песок!

— Значит, купим и добудем, — согласился я. Сложно спорить с человеком из страны, где кофе теперь пьют, как воду, а то и чаще.

— Значит, я твой близкий друг? — усмехнулся Ак, ставя поднос на письменный стол. — Мы просто вместе работаем? В общем, твой сын нас… как это? Сжёг?

— Спалил, — поправил я с ухмылкой. — Но он нечаянно. Видишь, мне удалось выкрутиться.

— Пей кофе, — сказал Ак. — Восстанавливай силы. Кстати, как попьём — сходим в интернет, узнаем, кто в итоге выиграл?

Да уж, мы так и не дождались конца матча: переключились на более интересные дела. Правду сказать, мы с Аком оба в футболе не понимали ни хрена и не интересовались им совершенно. Но сложно остаться в стороне от всего этого мейнстрима, когда даже на работе — в Эрмитаже, чёрт подери! — все с самого начала постоянно бегали и спрашивали, кто за кого будет болеть, и даже Макаров не сказал ни слова, когда я попросил отгул на двадцатое. И Аку ни слова не сказал, когда тот предупредил, что тоже двадцатого не придёт.

Правда, Макаров наверняка думал, что мы будем хлестать пиво в разных пабах с трансляцией, а потом один из нас будет обмывать победу, а другой — заливать поражение.

— Я не понимаю, — спрашивал меня Ак на работе, — почему это всех так беспокоит? Футбол этот?

— Потому что это соревнования и адреналин, а у нас в России соревнования — часть менталитета, — объяснял ему я. — Поэтому кофейня наша сегодня вечером накрылась: там и наших, и ваших будет не протолкнуться. Кстати, говорят, что весь Египет сейчас в Питере — приехали болеть! Ты не хочешь пообщаться с соотечественниками?

Ак даже вздрогнул:

— Нет!

Ну и правильно, я вот тоже не очень хотел толкаться в этой адреналиновой толпе. Старый стал, наверное. Да и насчёт Ака был уверен, что он вряд ли захочет.  
Но на всякий случай спросил:

— Ты ведь не особо стремишься бегать по Невскому, обмотанный египетским флагом, и кричать «Салах — чемпион»?

— Что? — недоуменно нахмурился он.

Ох ты, ёбаный карась, мне еще предстоит ему объяснять, почему это смешно. Ну ладно, первый раз, что ли. Он же мне про Анубиса объяснял.

— Так или иначе, мимо кафешки сегодня мы пролетаем, — вздохнул я.

— Тогда поехали сразу к тебе, — предложил Ак. — Кофе и турка у тебя найдутся? Я сварю. Ты знаешь, я умею варить кофе.

— Верю, — кивнул я. И мы поехали, и даже включили трансляцию на моем ноутбуке, но потом подумали, что чемпионат мира — это, конечно, хорошо, но когда мы в кои-то веки сидим рядом, и больше с нами никого нет — этим раскладом вполне можно воспользоваться в других целях.

И мы воспользовались, и даже несколько раз. Бывшей супруге своей я нагло соврал, конечно. А что мне еще оставалось?

— Мы, несомненно, узнаем, чем кончился этот матч, — сказал Ак, облизывая губы. — Но я надеюсь, это не станет для нас глупым поводом определять, кто в следующий раз будет наверху?

Он так смешно произносил некоторые русские слова, например, это: «на-вирь-ху», — что я не выдержал.

— Ты-ы, — сказал я с умильной лыбой во всю физиономию. — Во-первых, не наверху, а сверху. А во-вторых, какая разница? Колян правильно сказал: наши с нашими играют. Так что…

— Он очень умный, — кивнул Ак. — Весь в своего отца.


End file.
